мι Dυʟcє vєиɢαиzα
by UchihaSasku
Summary: Sakura, quiere vengarse de la persona que la uso en su pasado, para eso entrara en un juego peligroso, en un juego que disfrutara... la seducción. Lo hara volverse loco por ella, para luego tirarlo como él lo hizo. LEMON y AU.
1. Encuentro

_Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto, lo uso sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion xD_

_Advertencias: AU y talvez un poco de OoC . Por cierto en algunas partes es narrado por primera persona. _

_**¡Arriba el telon! y comienza...**_

* * *

**Dulce Venganza**

_Por: UchihaSasku_

— Ya es hora, me voy —. dijo la pelirosa parada en la puerta que conducía el avión que abordaría.

— Hija, cuídate mucho — decía una mujer con el cabello más obscuro que el de su hija. — No se te olvide llamar cuando llegues, tus tíos te esperaran en el aeropuerto, pórtate bien — decía ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Mujer, solo se ira a unas cuantas horas, no se ira para siempre — decía el hombre de unos ojos de color esmeralda a su mujer, mientras pasaba su brazo a su espalda, — Sakura, hija acábalos. — lo dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— Tenlo por seguro papá — lo dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida al señor enfrente de ella. — Mamá cuídate y no te preocupes vendré cuando pueda — empezó a levantar unas cosas y los miro con una sonrisa dibuja en su rostro — Adiós — y comenzó a alejarse.

**.:.**

_Acábalos_

—Si que lo are papá, si que lo are... — pensaba una pelirosa con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta era diferente. — Todo este tiempo esperando cumplir mi promesa — frunció el entrecejo al pensar los motivos que dieron origen a esa promesa de hace años y con este pensamiento se quedo dormida por el resto del viaje.

**.:. **

_POV Sakura_

Hace mucho calor en esta ciudad, no puedo creer que cambie mucho el clima si solo fueron cuatro horas de viaje. Según mi madre mis tíos tienen que estar aquí esperándome, creo que me tendré que ir a la sala de espera.

Han pasado exactamente 20 minutos, creo que será mejor marcar para avisar que agarrare un taxi, pero antes de llegar al teléfono diviso a lo lejos a una pelinegra corriendo algo torpe por la prisa.

— Sakura — grito al verme, tenia una sonrisa muy bella, llego en cuestión de segundos se paro agitada enfrente de mi, — Perdón por la tardanza, pero Fugaku se equivoco de paradero — y de nuevo me sonrío, visualice que mi tío como llegaba con el ceño fruncido al llegar junto con mi tía, al parecer escucho el motivo que me dio por la tardanza, a lo que sonreí.

— No le hagas caso, Sakura, ya sabes como es Mikoto de despistada — se acomodo alado de mi tía, mientras me inspeccionada.

— No me culpes de tus errores Fugaku — soltó mi tía, haciendo tu puchero, — Sakura-chan, nunca te cases con un hombre que sea orgulloso y egocéntrico — y de nuevo soltó una sonrisa al ver la mirada que le regala mi tío.

— Pero a si me amas Mi-ko-to — le decía mientras se acercaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos y tenia una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Al ver esto me quede simplemente muy sorprendida, nunca de los nunca pensé ver esta facete de mi tío Fugaku que es primo de mi papá, talvez no sean mis tíos directos, pero desde chica me acostumbre a tratarlos como tíos.

— Fugaku, compórtate que pensara Sakura-chan — lo alejo con sus delgados brazos y me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si los hubiera pillado en algo mas grave a lo que sonreí al instante.

— No se preocupe tía, es bueno ver que ustedes se aman tanto — sonreí, hasta percatarme que faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien, a lo que parecer fui muy obvia, por que mi tía soltó.

— No vino, Sakura-chan, ya sabes los estudios — me lo dijo con un gesto en la mano, sin darle importancia.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, el tráfico estará horrible mas tarde — anuncio mi tío mientras agarraba mis maletas y empezaba a caminar con paso apresurado, dejándonos a mi tía y a mí, con unas bolsas más pequeñas.

El camino estuvimos platicando de cosa banales, como mi estancia, la universidad que iría, mis horarios, las reglas de la casa, hasta que dijeron sobre un viaje.

— Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan pero hemos estado prolongando mucho nuestra salida y a Fugaku le dieron las vacaciones a partir de dos días y no queremos perderlas — me dijo mi tía, con una mirada llena de tristeza.

— No se preocupe tía, entiendo y será mejor que ocupen sus vacaciones para disfrutar —le regale la mejor sonrisa que pude, a lo que ella me contesto de igual manera.

— Al fin llegamos — soltó un suspiro mi tío.

Me quede muy muy sorprendida, la casa era enorme de color blanca con grandes ventanales, un gran jardín lleno de flores. Me quede anonadada viendo la gran casa, mis tíos me dijeron que me adelantara, así que agarre mi mochila y fui directo a la puerta principal y toque el timbre, una canción alcance a escuchar que sonaba en el interior de la casa, después unos pasos apresurados y una voz diciendo, "¿Olvidaron las llaves de nuevo?" y enseguida la puerta se abrió, dando paso a unos ojos tan negros como la noche misma, a esos ojos que son los causantes de aquella promesa... aquellos ojos de los que algún día jure en vengarme.

— Sasuke —.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio?_

_Que sera esa promesa... venganza.. y mejor aun! como se vengara muajaja sera algo n/n buee.. eso lo sabremos despues!_

_Mi idea es subir el proximo capitulo en 3 dias ^^ pero si no les gusta... me lo pensare xD_

* * *

**«UchihaSasku »**

* * *

**¿RW?**


	2. Pregunta sin respuesta

_Antes que nada quiero presentarme la vez pasada andaba con prisas... Soy **US **más fácil xD_

_Quiero aclarar unas cosas, este fic también lo estoy subiendo en la página de bajo el mismo nombre. Este fic es mío y _**_prohíbo_**_ que lo tomen. _

_Pasando a otros temas xD waa.. me dio mucho gusto que les haya gustado, espero no defraudarlos con este capitulo :S que para serles sincera fue difícil, ya que tengo el concepto mas no toda la historia y tuve que tomar una decisión. Por cierto! me dio mucho gusto sus comentarios... pero oigan! muchos me pusieron el alerta, me agregaron a favoritos y no dejaron rw T_T háganlo porfa._

_Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto, lo uso sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión xD_

_Por cierto este capitulo esta narrado por Sasuke. Por cierto! Feliz cumple Sasuke-kun ^^ _

_Ah! la letra en cursiva son recuerdos. Espero no confundirlos :S_

_

* * *

_

**Mi Dulce Venganza**

Capitulo 2 "Pregunta sin respuesta"

_Por: UchihaSasku_

— Sasu-chan, despierta — al escuchar ese sufijo arrugue mi entrecejo, si no fuera mi mamá ya lo hubiera golpeado; abro los ojos lentamente y te veo sentada en la orilla de la cama. — Sasuke, apúrate ya se nos hizo tarde para ir al aeropuerto. — mencionas con voz afligida.

— Mamá, es... ¿realmente necesario que vaya? — mencione con voz baja.

Al ver la expresión de la cara de Mikoto, supe que no me dejaría en casa por las buenas, así que tuve que persuadir con lo más fácil...estudios.

— Pronto será época de exámenes, y aunque digas que todavía faltan días para entrar, me gustaría estar más preparado — lo dije de una forma que no hubiera replica, al parecer dio resultado, ya que se paro lentamente y me dijo.

— Esta bien, pero Sakura-chan se pondrá triste al no verte — al parecer es su forma de convencerme, pero no funcionara conmigo, ya que dudo que Sakura quiera verme.

— Sakura, estará bien sin mi — desvíe la mirada al mencionar eso. Me fije en el reloj que tenia y le avise a mi madre que ya era tarde, a lo que se fue enseguida.

— Regresamos luego. — escuche el grito de mi mamá, sin verla pude imaginar la sonrisa pasmada en su rostro.

— Sakura.

— _¡Sasuke-kun, espérame! — me gritabas, venias corriendo. — Espérame, Sasuke-kun — voltee a verte a lo que te sonrojas y desvías la mirada como si con eso taparas la vergüenza._

— _¿Que paso Sakura?_

— _Y-Yo... te... quería agradecer... por lo de la mañana. — lo dices en un susurro que muy apenas puedo escuchar, estabas tan ruborizada que se me hizo tan gracioso a lo que sonreí, al parecer lo notas, por que te pones todavía mas roja._

No puedo evitar una sonrisa al recordar ese momento, pensé que te ibas a desmayar, Sakura eres tan ingenua. Mi mente empieza a divagar en el pasado hasta que recuerdo nuestro primer beso.

_Ya era tarde así que decido acompañarte a casa, estas platicando sobre la escuela, al parecer estás nerviosa porque nunca paras de callarte. Me doy cuenta que empieza a llover a lo que apresuro el paso, al ver que no sigues mi ritmo, inconcientemente agarro tu mano y te empiezo a arrastrar, la lluvia se hizo mas intensa a lo que busco donde refugiarnos y es cuando visualizo un techo donde nos pueda salvar de la lluvia._

_Te acomodo entre la pared y yo, no hay mucho espacio libre, veo la gente correr para evitar mojarse. Siento que tu cuerpo esta temblando, te dirijo mi mirada para inspeccionarte a lo que logro apreciar tu cabello mojado y que unos mechones están pegados a tu cara, a lo que levanto mi mano para apartarlos, en ese momento tu mirada que estaba perdida, me mira a los ojos. _

— _Sasuke-kun — susurras mi nombre._

_Te quito los lentes y me voy acercando a ti, hasta que logro rozar tus labios, fue un roce tan calido. Me doy cuenta de lo que esta pasando, me quiero quitar de ahí, pero me rodeas el cuello con tus brazos y haces mas profundo el beso. Mis manos se acomodan en tu cintura, te acerco mas, mientras muerdo suavemente tu labio inferior para que me des acceso, a lo que accedes. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran por primera vez y se mueven como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás. La falta de aire de hace presente a lo que nos separamos y te acomodas en mi pecho, a la vez que que te rodeo el cuerpo con un brazo. Mientras observo como se alejan unas sombras que presenciaron nuestro primer beso._

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibuja en mi cara, al recordar ese momento, no puedo evitar una mueca al pensar lo romántico que fue ese beso bajo la lluvia, pero era parte del plan. Al parecer mi mente al parecer esta recordando viejos tiempos ya que enseguida un nuevo recuerdo viene a mi.

— _¡Eso no es cierto! — gritabas, tu cara estaba roja pero ahora era por rabia y de tanto llorar, escucho risas de toda la gente que estaba alrededor de nosotros._

— _Claro que si tonta, ¿que esperabas? — escuche una voz de mujer decir eso, yo solo endurecí la mirada._

— _Sasuke-kun, dime que no es cierto — susurrabas, con la miraba me suplicabas algo que no podía cumplir. _

— _No eres nadie, solo mírate, cabello de un color extraño, esa ropa que te hace ver mas gorda de lo que estas, esos lentes, das asco, nadie se fijaría en ti, ¡nadie! — gritaba la misma voz de mujer, aumentaban mas las risas tanto o mas como tu llanto_

— _¿Sasuke-kun? — me miras aun con esperanza en los ojos, pero ya es hora de terminar esto. _

— _Es verdad._

_Escucho más risas y veo que te alejas llorando, se empezó a dispersar la gente, solo se quedan mis amigos que siguen riendo y la dueña de esa voz que termino de pisotear a Sakura._

— _Sasuke-kun, ya que estas libre, ¿te gustaría divertirte un rato? — me susurro en el oído acercándose mas de la cuenta._

— _Hoy no Karin — lo dije de una forma que no aceptaba replicas y me fui._

Cansado de pensar, me voy directo a la ducha, tengo que olvidarme de aquello, solo son recuerdos. Pero aun así, empiezo a recordar un momento de cuando me dieron la noticia, de que Sakura vendría a estudiar aquí, me sorprendí mucho.

— _Sasu-chan a que no sabes quien vendrá — menciono mamá con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. No tengo ni la menor idea de quien estará hablando, a lo que solo levanto los hombros restándole importancia. — Anda Sasuke, piensa...es amiga de la infancia — ¿amiga? ¿Infancia? no, nadie ah solo que... — Sasu-chan eres un amargado como tu padre — lo dice con un puchero a lo que sonrío, mi madre puede ser tan infantil._

— _Me rindo, de quien hablas — la miro de reojo mientras oculto mis ganas de saber de quien habla. Observo que su sonrisa se ensancha aun más._

— _De Sakura-chan — me atragante con el bocado que había puesto en mi boca, una parte de mi lo pensó, pero eso era muy diferente a que fuese verdad. Mamá me ve con cara preocupada y me pregunta — ¿Estas bien? — a lo que solo asiento tomando un poco de agua. _

_No puedo pensar, me voy directo a mi cuarto — ¿Sakura? ¿Aquí? Oh... Dios... ¡Sakura, aquí! ¿Que voy hacer si Sakura les dice a mis padres de lo que paso?... ¿Ella me odiara?...si— suelto un suplido — no me la creo — me tumbo en mi cama —tengo que hablar con ella, antes de que pase algo. — Con ese pensamiento me quedo profundamente dormido._

Salgo de la ducha y varias preguntas vinieron a mí, ¿Habrá cambiado Sakura? ¿Será la misma de antes? ¿Será tan tímida? ¿Me habrá olvidado? ¿Me odiara? —solté un bufido— ¿De nuevo con eso?

Logro escuchar un motor de carro, a lo que imagino que ya habrán llegado mis padres y Sakura, tomo una playera, es el momento de afrontar la realidad. Escucho el timbre, me apresuro a la puerta principal.

— ¿Olvidaron las llaves de nuevo?

Abro la puerta dando paso a unos ojos de color verde, que me ven tan sorprendidos y escucho un murmullo

—Sasuke.

Estamos ahí parados examinando el que esta enfrente de cada uno, me fijo en su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo, su cabello es del mismo color rosa, pero ahora esta mas corto, ya no usa lentes, realmente esto contesta mi primera pregunta, si cambio y mucho.

— Sasu-chan, ayuda a tu padre a bajar el equipaje de Sakura-chan — ordeno mi madre y a la vez rompiendo el silencio que se hizo entre nosotros, nunca deje de mirarla, ni ella a mi, solo asentí y cuando pase por un lado de ella pude observar una sonrisa.

Después de un rato de ayudar a mi papá con el equipaje y llevarlo a la habitación que seria de Sakura, mi madre le ayudo a instalarse, mientras tanto papá y yo vamos a traer algo para la cena.

— Sasuke — llamo Fugaku mientras estaba al volante, no voltee él sabia que escuchaba. — Quiero que hagas sentir comoda a Sakura, además ayúdala con el movimiento de la universidad, ¿entendido? — ¿Perdón? ¿Que dijo? si lo que quería era alejarme de ella, además no soy niñera de nadie, esto me hizo enojar mi ceño se frunce ligeramente y volteo la mirada.

— No soy niñera de nadie.

— No es pregunta Sasuke — sentencia, nunca aparta la mirada del camino, agh odio cuando hace eso. — Además, ¿cual es el problema? ustedes eran muy unidos, hasta que ella se mudo de ciudad — ¿que cual es el problema? fácil... ella me odia, solo voltee la cara, no tenia caso. — Ah no ser... ¿que haya paso algo entre ustedes? — quise abrir mis ojos de sorpresa, pero sospecharía aunque no despegara la vista del camino, así que no moví un solo músculo, seguí mirando la ventanilla. Si no quería que empezaran a sospechar tenia que hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Lo haré.

— Me alegro — sonrío de lado, papá 1 Sasuke 0 — porque pasado mañana nos vamos de viaje tu madre y yo — ¿que? esto se puede poner peor, hmp. Nunca quito mi mirada del paisaje, siempre mi compostura tan seria. — No te molesta ¿cierto?

— No, ya era hora que le dieras a mamá unas vacaciones — no puedo evitar una sonrisa, empate.

— Como sea, Itachi estará a cargo de la empresa ¿entendido? — como si no lo supiera. Le empresa Uchiha, esta creciendo como espuma, se ha hecho de buenos socios y contratos jugosos ¿A que se dedica? a la construcción, Itachi es Ing. Civil recién titulado, por cierto ¿Donde esta Itachi? mi semblante cambia a lo que volteo la cara para ver al sujeto que esta alado mío, al parecer entiende, es eso, o ya lo canse con mi mirada. — Itachi, regresara en una semana de su viaje. Llegamos al supermercado, compramos solo lo necesario y regresamos a casa, sumergidos en nuestros propios problemas.

Cuando llegamos mamá y Sakura estaban en la cocina, estaban por terminar la cena, solo faltaban las cosas que fuimos a comprar, hasta ese momento Sakura no me dirigía palabra, mientras tanto esperaba la cena, me fui a la sala a ver televisión con mi Fugaku.

Después de unos minutos la cena estaba lista, paso sin mucho preámbulo. Cenábamos en silencio, mi padre viendo unos documentos, mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro platicando con Sakura mientras ella me mandaba miradas distraídas, mientras yo la ignoraba.

— ¿Donde esta Itachi-kun? — pregunto Sakura

— Esta en un viaje, regresa en una semana — le contesto mi padre.

—Ah, que lastima — susurro Sakura

Levante una ceja, ¿Porque lastima?

— ¿Entonces pasado mañana se van?— de nuevo pregunto Sakura, al parecer no cambio en ese aspecto.

— Si, Sakura-chan — esta vez contesto mi madre — pero no te preocupes, Sasuke te cuidara — finalizo con una sonrisa, a lo que solo bufe por lo bajo. — ¿Cierto Sasuke? — al parecer se dio cuenta, ya que me miro con una ceja alzada.

— Hmp.

En ese preciso momento puede observar una sonrisa en Sakura, no le di importancia.

— Por cierto Sakura-chan, haz cambiado mucho, no eres ni la sombra del pasado — menciono mi madre con una sonrisa orgullosa. — ¿A que se debe el cambio? — pregunto.

— Digamos que el pasado me hizo madurar — lo dijo de una forma extraña mientras me miraba directamente, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que continuo — Tía, recuerde que las mujeres maduramos mas rápido que los hombres — finalizo con una sonrisa. Esto contestó mi segunda pregunta Sakura cambio físicamente como emocionalmente pero ¿Será para bien o para mal?

Al finalizar la cena Sakura ayudo a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes. Después nos fuimos a la sala, mientras los hombres Uchiha leían, mi madre y Sakura platicaban, me entere que Sakura venia a estudiar en la Universidad de Konoha, porque se gano una beca para medicina y que sus padres estaba bien, cosas banales al fin y acabo.

Después cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, mis padres antes de entrar a su habitación nos dieron las buenas noches, Sakura contesto con una sonrisa, mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, el cuarto de ella, estaba a dos puertas del mío, así que cuando hice girar la perilla de mi cuarto, ella me tomo de la mano que sostenía la perilla.

— Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun — me susurro en el oído mientras se sostenía de mis hombros para estar a mi altura y enseguida me deposito un beso en la comisura de mis labios, yo solo me quede ahí, no se que estaba pasando, siento que ella me mira de una forma nada tímida, sonríe de lado y se va. Ella se encierra y yo todavía ahí parado sin saber el porque hizo eso.

Al parecer esto me contesta a mis otras preguntas, al parecer no era nada tímida y al parecer no me olvido "_Sasuke-kun_".

Pero aun queda una última... ¿Me odiara?

* * *

_¿Que les parecio?_

_Diganme la verdad ¿Fue un asco? Diganme que les gusto y que no._

_Mi idea es subir conti en 3 días osea Martes xD _

* * *

**«UchihaSasku »**

* * *

**¿RW?**


	3. Cambio

_Antes que nada... perdón por la tardanza, veran no me gustan los pretextos jeje pero me quitaron toda vida online/cibernetica desde el lunes en la mañana y no me lo regrasaron hasta el miercoles en la noche, y luego fue mi cumpleaños (felicitenme xD) y bueno este capitulo se me hizo un poco tedioso jeje y ahora aamm sabado a las 12:54 am es temprano realmente a las horas que acostumbro dormir jeje pero tengo que despertar temprano, por un curso a las 8 am. En serio ¡Perdón!_

_Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto, lo uso sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion xD_

_Advertencias: AU y talvez un poco de OoC . Por cierto en algunas partes es narrado por primera persona, esta vez es narrado por **Sakura. **La letra en cursiva son recuerdos, espero no confundirlos. _

**_¡Arriba el telón!_**

* * *

**Mi Dulce Venganza**

Capitulo 3 "Cambio"

_Por: UchihaSasku_

— _Es verdad._

_Abro mis ojos al recibir tal respuesta, toda esperanza en mi se fue haciendo añicos acompañando mi corazón destrozado, sentía mi pecho aprisionarse aun mas por el dolor, mis ojos me ardían. No puedo aceptarlo, no quiero aceptarlo. _

_Todo paso tan rápido, escucho mas risas, se burlaban de mi, mientras tu me vez con tu pose indiferente, veo tus amigos reírse y a ella mirarme con superioridad, no aguanto mas y prefiero irme que seguir siendo el motivo de sus risas. _

_Antes de irme te veo, mis ojos nunca paran de llorar, me vez con ¿lastima...tristeza? No aguanto más y me voy corriendo, ya no quiero escuchar nada. Me siento un objeto, fui utilizada y ahora soy una basura que es desechada. _

_Voy tan rápido como me permiten mis piernas seguir, mientras mis lagrimas no cesan, ¿Porque Sasuke?... ¿Porque? me preguntaba una y otra vez. _

_Me topo con alguien a lo que me caigo al piso, se caen mis lentes junto mi mochila, trato de ubicarlos, pero enfrente de mi veo como me devuelven mis lentes. _

— _¿Estas bien, frentona? — escucho un susurro preocupado, ese apodo... Ino deduje con una sonrisa casi inexistente, solo pude balancearme a ella en un abrazo, escondí mi cara en su hombro, ella solo pudo rodearme con un brazo para poder equilibrarse. — ¿Que paso Sakura? — me pregunto de nuevo, pero ahora con una voz mas preocupada, no puedo ocultar mis pequeñas convulsiones de aguantarme el llanto, suelto unos pequeños sollozos, Ino se da cuenta, ya que siento como hace presión en mis hombros, pero yo solo puedo alcanzar a hacer mas fuerte el abrazo. — Sakura, dime que paso... por favor — siento que ella hace mas fuerte el abrazo, siento como me acaricia el cabello, estamos así hasta que me calme un poco. — Ven — me ordeno levantándose, yo solo la seguí, no tenia fuerzas ni ganas para nada, solo quería desaparecer._

_En todo el camino, no abrí la boca para nada, ya no había lagrimas, veía la gente mirarme, hablaban de mi, incluso miraba sus caras de burla, de lastima, de diversión. Ino solo apretaba mas mi mano, dándome mi apoyo, ella sabia que algo estaba mal, solo fulminaba con la mirada a la gente al pasar. _

_Llegamos a lo que pude reconocer al teatro de la escuela, mas especifico en la sala de disfraces, Ino tenia la llave de ahí, ya que ayudaba a arreglar los disfraces, no había gente por ahí en esas horas, solo cuando había reuniones o una próxima obra, así que estaba libre la zona._

_Ino estaba de espaldas, mientras tanto yo miraba al piso y algo llamo mi atención era una mascara. Veo que Ino suelta un soplido, agacha los hombros y mueve lentamente la cabeza, negando sus ideas, la miro expectante, como si ella estuviera ocultando algo, y se que es al revés._

— _¿Que paso, Sakura? — lo dijo sin voltear, al parecer se esta conteniendo mas de lo que creo. Las imágenes regresaron a mi, como si fuera un rayo de luz, pequeñas lagrimas salieron._

—_Ino... Sasuke — fue lo único que pude pronunciar, me salio como un sollozo ahogado, Ino volteo y por primera vez me vez a los ojos, y pude apreciar tus ojos llenos de furia._

— _¿Que te hizo Sakura? — logras articular, lo dices tan despacio, que me estremecí._

— _El... me uso — mis sollozos no me dejaban seguir, la miraba la baje hasta el suelo, no pude aguantar tu mirada, mis ojos me seguían ardiendo, las imágenes aun estaban presentes, yo solo podía llorar, levanto mi mano para limpiarme un poco. — El me uso, Ino... me uso como un maldito objeto... ¡me uso! — empiezo a gritar, mis sollozos se escuchan en toda la habitación, me pecho me duele tanto, al recordar tus miradas, tus acaricias, tus besos... tus ojos. Me arrodillo lentamente en el piso, convulsionándome por todo el dolor que sentía, mis manos ocultan mi cara, como si eso fuese le necesario para poder borrar todos esos momentos — Duele tanto...ayúdame — te pido ayuda, en seguida siento unos brazos rodearme._

— _Te ayudare Sakura... lo prometo._

Como si la promesa de Ino fuera mi despertador mental, me levante. Sentí húmedas mis mejillas, me las toco y si... acababa de llorar en sueños, como quisiera que el dolor que sentí fuera un sueño, una ilusión, que al solo despertar se me olvidara, pero solo basta en ver mi reflejo para recordar.

Con ese pensamiento me levanto hacia la ducha, hoy iba hacer un día muy largo. Me veo en el espejo y logro apreciar mi cabello de ese color tan extraño, pero que me hacía tan única, mis facciones tan delicadas como una rosa que se marchito desde hace tiempo, sin alegría y con solo un único objetivo... observo mis ojos de color verde, me pierdo en ellos y enseguida mi mente se lleno de recuerdos como si hubiera sido ayer y no hace cuatro años.

— _¿Ya estas mejor? — me pregunto Ino con voz aun cautelosa. Ya habían pasado dos días desde lo sucedido, le conté todo sobre lo que había pasado desde la relación que teníamos hasta lo que había pasado en la tarde en medio del patio central alrededor de toda esa gente, Ino realmente se tuvo que contener mucho para no ir a golpearlo como profesaba ir, pero se lo pedí y accedió diciéndome que el no valía la pena de manchar su ropa, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro con este pensamiento... talvez no soy un caso perdido._

— _Si — le regale una pequeña sonrisa, era cierto que me dio gracia un recuerdo, pero a eso de olvidar... han pasado solo dos días... hoy es lunes y lo tendré que ver de nuevo, con esto mi pecho se estremece. Se da cuenta el perfecto ojo de Ino, ya que frunce el ceño y pone sus manos en las caderas con pose altiva y me regaña._

— _Sakura... no me mientas, te conozco perfectamente — empezó a acercarse con paso cauteloso — No en vano somos amigas desde pañales — me sonrío y me acaricio el hombro — Así... que ya lloraste durante dos largos días — me limpio con su mano una lagrima rebelde de mi mejilla — Es hora que pares — me vio con cara decidida — Le vas a demostrar a todos, de lo que esta hecha Haruno Sakura — me palmeo y su sonrisa fue llena de malicia, a lo que me estremecí de inmediato._

— _Ino... lo estoy intentando, aun es..._

— _No, no ¡no! no sirven solo intentos Sakura — me interrumpió viéndome con cara enfadada. — ¿Quieres que toda la escuela se burle de ti? —Enmudecí a tal pregunta — ¿Quieres ver lastima en los ojos de todos? — Me sorprendí, de nuevo ese sentimiento... lastima — ¿Quieres que él se burle? — negué lentamente viendo a la nada, respire hondo y vi a Ino y solo le pude sonreír de manera de agradecimiento._

Regreso a mi habitación, veo la ventana que tiene una pequeña terraza y me acerco, aun es muy temprano para que cualquiera estuviera despierto, aun estaba obscuro, así que se podría aun observar alguna que otra estrella, pero era cuestión de minutos ya que se podía visualizar diferentes tipos de tonalidades de color rojizo en el cielo, sentía una fresca brisa recorrer mi cuerpo, respiro hondo y me pierdo en la infinidad del cielo, como los recuerdos que me acechaban.

— _Entonces en la tarde nos vemos, Sakura — afirmo mi rubia amiga, a lo que solo asentí — No se te olvide, que tenemos una platica pendiente — volví a asentir de forma aburrida, ya me lo había repetido toda la mañana y le había dado la misma respuesta. — Y no pongas es... — se callo al instante y dejo de caminar, la miro con el ceño fruncido y observo que sus facciones están rígidas, pasmadas... yo tontamente sigo la mirada de ella y observo que estaba viendo... mejor dicho a quienes._

_Mi mirada se nublo, se que soy un tonta, al sentirme así pero al Diablo con los sentimientos, al Diablo mi orgullo, mi mirada solo podía mirar enfrente, mi corazón ya roto, al parecer todavía se podía romper aun más... el estaba con Karin apoyados en una barda antes de llegar a la salida de la escuela, se estaban besando, el la tenia tomada por su cintura mientras tanto ella se aferraba mas a su cuello, no pude alejar los recuerdos de nuestro primer beso, ese roce... esa mirada... su calidez, sentí una lagrima bajar sobre mi mejilla...El solo me uso como un objeto desechable… y después me tiro sin antes humillarme. _

— _Al parecer tenemos publico, Sasuke-kun — lo dijo Karin de una forma burlona, me veía con una sonrisa ladina, sus ojos de una fiera viendo a su presa, solo pude alcanzar a ver los ojos de Sasuke que no demostraban nada, nuestras miradas se interceptaron por un segundo, el desvío la mirada._

— _Vámonos Karin — sonó como una orden. Veo que Karin hace un puchero y luego nos mira, Ino tenía los ojos entrecerrados, solo observando cada movimiento, si como estuviera esperando un acto, para atacar, mientras tanto yo solo podía observar enfrente de mi, aquella persona que tanto me hizo daño, a la persona que se burlo de mi._

— _Oh, Sasuke-kun al parecer te quieres ir a divertir — lo dijo siseando mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción. — Sakura querida... ¿Que esperas? — su maldita sonrisa aun estaba plasmada en su cara — No me digas — lo dijo en tono de burla, negando la cabeza — Será que quieres que Sasuke-kun ¿vuelva contigo? — me sorprendí y al parecer mi cara lo demostró, escuche risas de Karin — Al parecer todavía no entiendes tu lugar querida — levanto su mentón de forma altiva y cerro los ojos, como si estuviera pensando en que iba a decirme — Fuiste un simple juego... solo mírate...una don nadie y mírame... soy la chica perfecta para Sasuke-kun — vi que Ino solo cerro los puños iba a protestar. Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban en caer de nuevo._

— _Tienes toda la razón... querida, Sakura será una don nadie, pero al menos no es un regalada como tu — lo dijo Ino de una forma que al escuchar me estremecí al instante._

— _Al parecer la gata saca las uñas — lo dijo entre risas — Pero... ¿te recuerdo de que lado esta Sasuke-kun? — Vi a Ino cerrar más el puño, yo solo pude levantar mi brazo para detenerla, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Ella entendió que era suficiente._

— _Veremos querida, si lo estará por mucho tiempo — sentencio Ino, con una sonrisa envenenada._

Podía observar el cielo mas claro, me fui directo a la ducha. Me quito mi ropa y entro a la regadera y poco a poco siento mi cuerpo estremecerse al sentir la tibiez del agua. Siento como mis músculos se relajan con el solo tacto del agua, empiezo a masajear mi cuerpo con una esponja con liquido de mi jabón favorito "cerezos", siento como mi mano da suaves movimientos al pasar por todo el cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen... una sonrisa orgullosa dio comienzo de un recuerdo mas, el cambio que dio mi cuerpo, mi apariencia, mi carácter... sobre todo en mi.

— _Ino, necesito de tu ayuda — la mire con mucha decisión fundida en mis ojos._

— _¿En que frentona? — ella estaba viendo una revista, estaba muy entretenida._

— _Sasuke — solo pude pronunciar aquel nombre. Ella alzo la mirada, levanto la mirada incrédula... me miro por un rato y dedujo._

— _No me digas... ¿que quieres volver con él?_

— _Algo mejor... — sonreí con malicia... ella se estremeció. — Quiero venganza._

_Es cierto, que tal vez me estaba sobre pasando pero nadie me podía entender como me sentía por dentro... hace unos días, era la chica mas feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra y un momento a otro... se termino toda felicidad y se lleno de amargura, de dolor en mi pecho, mis ojos me ardían de tanto llorar, me sentía vacía, mi mirada ya no demostraba esa felicidad, estaba fría, demostraba un nuevo brillo desconocido para mi... y ¿para que mentir? quería vengarme de Sasuke, hacer que el sintiera todo lo que sentí y aun siento, el sentimiento de ser usado solo por diversión. _

_Ino accedió, y me hizo saber que estaba orgullosa de mí, sonreí ante ese comentario, ella nunca cambiaria y así la quería._

_Paso el tiempo y ya no volví a ver a Sasuke, o al menos de una forma tan directa, si lo veía pasar, o estar con sus amigos, aun escuchaba risas sobre mi, pero yo era indiferente, o al menos trataba de serlo... me encerré en mi nueva mascara._

_Se terminaron las clases y por suerte a mi padre lo transfirieron a Suna, a lo que nos mudamos, sufrí mucho por Ino, pero realmente era algo necesario en mi vida, en mi nuevo cambio... en una mascara que estaba alimentando día a día._

_Suna, era una ciudad donde podía empezar de nuevo, sin fantasmas sin nada de que preocuparme, encontré amigos que les conté sobre mi pasado y sorprendentemente me apoyaron. Era feliz._

_Hasta el día que decidí que era volver a Konoha y a mi dulce venganza._

Ya estaba cambiada, era un día caluroso así que opte por una falda corta de mezclilla y una playera sin mangas de color blanco, estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de atuendos en Suna, puede ser una ciudad muy bella y todo pero tiene un clima tan caluroso...

Me fui directo a la cocina y encuentro a mi tía Mikoto a lo que parecer hacer el desayuno, ofrezco mí ayuda o lo que ella se niega con una sonrisa, yo me siento para hacerle compañía, después de unos minutos termino con un gran desayuno, que consta de fruta, huevos revueltos, jugo y café. Le ayude a servir la mesa y a al momento de poner el ultimo cubierto bajo mi tío Fugaku con un documento en mano y Sasuke recién bañado con unos jeans y una playera de color negra, rodó los ojos al parecer no ha cambiado sus gustos.

— Buenos días Mikoto — saludo a mi tía con un beso — Sakura — hizo una reverencia a lo que yo imite.

— Buenos días — sonó mas como un bufido de parte de Sasuke, me vio por unos instantes y cuando lo sorprendí el volteo la cara, pero sin perturbar su seriedad, sonreí de lado, al parecer todavía piensa sobre el beso de buenas noches.

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun — salude y le regale una sonrisa, el me miro y soltó un bufido... de nuevo, no pude contener rodar los ojos... no había cambiado.

El desayuno no paso sin mucho preámbulo, platicas con mi tía Mikoto, mi tío solo contestaba con un "si" o "no" y Sasuke solo "hmp" pero sin apartar la vista de su plato o rara vez alzar la vista y verme de una forma, como si estuviera viendo algo que no es de este mundo. Al parecer a mi querido Sasuke lo eh sorprendido, cada vez que logro darme cuenta de que me ve, le doy una sonrisa.

—Sakura-chan, necesitar ir al campus de la universidad ¿cierto? — indago mi tía, ella sabia la respuesta, creo que ya se por donde van las cosas, seria una buena oportunidad, solo afirmo con la cabeza y sonrío gentilmente. — ¿La puedes llevar

Sasuke? — es como si hubiera soltado una bomba, silencio, tensión. Sasuke todavía no terminaba de masticar, Fugaku el solo levanto la vista de lo que sea que estará leyendo.

— No es necesario, tomare un taxi, o me iré en un transporte publico — admito que el silencio me puso nerviosa, pero bueno... no quería un rechazo.

— No te preocupes Sakura, Sasuke se ocupara de ti — lo dijo mi tío viendo a Sasuke, mientras el no terminaba de masticar, ¿como puede tardar tanto en tragar ese bocado?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ojos azabaches.

— Será un placer... Sakura.

**.:.:.:.**

— Enseguida bajo — le avise a Sasuke, el estaba en la puerta, solo había subido por unos papeles y mi bolsa. Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, si es cierto que Sasuke no ha cambiado, entonces no quiero hacerlo enojar... aun no.

Llego enfrente de el, y veo como me barre con la mirada, me siento un poco incomoda por esto, al parecer no me vio en el desayuno... o era que no tuvo la oportunidad, negué con la cabeza, al pensar en eso, pongo mis manos en las caderas.

— ¿Quieres que te modele? — arquee una ceja con diversión.

— Hmp.

— Entonces quieres que te modele — afirme sonriendo por la situación.

— ¿Vaz a ir así? — me señalo, fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba su forma tan despectiva.

— ¿Que tiene de malo? — acomodo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miro con una ceja alzada, pero ya sin la diversión.

— Esta muy corta la falda — su mirada estaba irritada, sonreí de lado.

— Hace calor.

— Hay clima.

— No me cambiare por un capricho — y salí directo al coche de Sasuke, o al menos lo que pensé que iba hacer nuestro medio de transporte.

Veo como el me mira con enojo, pero veo que algo dice y cierra la puerta de la casa algo enojado y se sube al coche, no dice nada en todo el camino, y la verdad no me importo, ¿quien se cree? ¡Ja!.

Veo pasar árboles, gente, animales, casas, semáforos, mi vista iba viendo el gran interesante camino a la Universidad, recuerdo lo sucedido...ropa, y sin negar un recuerdo mas... me hundo en el.

— _¿Estas segura de todo esto, Sakura? — pregunto como diez veces lo mismo, la vi con enojo y le avente la almohada — esta bien, solo quería estar segura — se tomo la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo, o como decirme ya que me veía._

— _Cerda...— dije con desespero._

— _Esta bien... pero ¿estas segura? — otra almohada marca Sakura — se te acabaran las almohadas, frentona — hizo un puchero. _

— _Ino... _

— _Esta bien — se acomodo enfrente de mi, y me analizo — si quieres un cambio — se paro y se acerco a mi — será desaparecer estos lentes — me los quito — tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, Sakura. — me sonrío y sin poder evítalo me ruborice — y también hay que desaparecer esto — y me toco mi trenza larga — eres bonita Sakura, no te escondas — me sonrío, pero su sonrisa empezó a transformarse en una llena de malicia — y desde mañana, estarás a dieta y tendrás que hacer ejercicio — se alejo de mi y a todo reclamo ella me callo con una mirada. _

— Ya llegamos — me despertó Sasuke, al parecer ya tenia rato desde que aparco el coche, me baje inmediatamente con mi bolsa por un lado, escuche un bufido por parte de Sasuke y también se bajo, no tardo mucho en ponerse a mi altura, mientras yo veía la universidad.

Era cierto que yo había regresado a Konoha por ajustar cuentas, pero también mi sueño era ingresar a la Universidad de Konoha, tenia un excelente temario de estudias, sin contar las instalaciones, los profesores y me sentía orgullosa de haber ganado la beca.

Íbamos caminando entre los pasillos, veía gente con sus batas blancas, andábamos sin comunicarnos, yo estaba emocionada viendo cada cosa que podría ser de interés común entre los estudiantes. Me doy cuenta que soy un imán de miradas sobre todo de hombres, porque imagino que las pocas mujeres que ven hacia nuestra dirección es gracias a Sasuke. Al parecer el ya se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas de las mujeres, solo las ignora, pero a los hombres solo los observa con el entrecejo fruncido y me ve de nuevo.

— Te dije que estaba muy corta la falda.

— No digas tonterías, en Suna las usaba todo el tiempo. — vi como frunció el entrecejo, realmente se ve muy sexy cuando hace eso.

— No estamos en Suna, Sakura — me lo susurro cerca de mi oído a lo que me estremecí. Sonreí, al ver las intenciones de Sasuke.

— Aléjate Sasuke, me espantaras a los chicos guapos. — no puedo reprimir un sonrisa al ver su cara, al adelantarme unos pasos mas, hasta llegar a mi destino, a lo que veo hay mucha gente en espera y tomo un lugar para sentarme, a los segundos todas las miradas vienen a mi, hasta que llega Sasuke y se sienta con cara de enojado.

— Quita esa cara...Sasuke-kun — lo dije en susurros acercándome a él, siempre con la atenta mirada de él en mi, pero solo hago un movimiento y me acomodo una pierna sobre la otra, al parecer mi acompañante no le gusto nada.

— ¿Eres bipolar? — me pregunto, me tuve que aguantar una carcajada al escuchar tal cosa, solo le regale una sonrisa

Sasuke mira por detrás mío y entrecerró los ojos, logro voltear para ver cual es el motivo de su molestia.

Un hombre, con buen cuerpo, una piel blanca, se ve de lejos que es tersa y suave; su cabello liso de color negro, que caía con gracia sobre su rostro, sus ojos del mismo color. Era un hombre muy guapo.

— ¿Sai?

* * *

_¡Hola! espero les haya gustado, en realidad me costo trabajo xD_

_Bueno que puedo decir... quiero comentarios, para ver que tal va la historia, si es lo que esperan en fin... y por que no xD diganme que piensan. Recuerden que no necesitan estar inscritos en la pagina =)_

_Nos leemos despues... la otra semana es seguro, ya no dire día porque se me sala xD ¡Tengan un excelente fin de semana! portense mal xD_

_Un beso mis chicas preciosas. _

* * *

** UchihaSasku **

**¿RW?**


	4. Juegos Dolorosos

_¡Hola!_

_Al parecer ya se hizo costumbre subir capitulo los viernes xD neee chicas me encantan sus comentarios, pero chicas hermosas.. que solo me ponen en alerta.. o en favoritos tambien dejen rw. Recuerden US es feliz con rw's jeje. Por cierto... antes de escribir era y soy lectora y lease bien... lectora compulsiva xD y dejenme decirles que me enganche en nuevas historias xD asi que le echo la culpa a esas historias por no dejarme escribir... porque para mala constumbre apenas el viernes empece esta capitulo xD Haber que tal quedo.. espero no defraudar nadie :/_

_Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto, lo uso sin fines de lucro xD_

_Advertencias: AU y un poco de OoC, Narrado en primera persona, esta vez por Sakura. La letra en cursiva son recuerdos espero no confundirlos._

**_¡Arriba el telón!_**

* * *

**Mi Dulce Venganza**

Capitulo 4 "Juegos Dolorosos"

_Por: UchihaSasku_

— ¿Sai?

— ¿Fea? — me pregunta con asombro, no lo puedo culpar, la ultima vez que lo vi, yo aún no había cambiado mi apariencia, le sonrío.

— La misma.

— Pero mírate, como haz cambiado — sonrió mientras cerró los ojos, volteo la mirada hacia Sasuke y observo que su entrecejo esta arrugado, al parecer Sai se da cuenta de mi compañía. — ¿Sasuke? — pregunta con mas asombro y su mirada ahora me analiza con más atención que antes.

— Hmp.

Rodó los ojos, al parecer mi querido Sasuke aun no sabe hablar, Sai solo me mira extrañado, puede ver en mí, un deje de burla al escuchar la contestación de mi acompañante a lo que esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

— Creo que si eres tu — afirma ensanchando aún más la sonrisa — ¿Que estas haciendo, Sakura? — me pregunto el pelinegro que tengo parado enfrente de mi.

— ¿No es obvio? — soltó un bufido y enarco una ceja mirando a Sai — Hmp... Por si no te das cuenta, estamos esperando a que avance la gente. — pude observar como roda los ojos con aburrimiento.

— No le hagas caso, Sai — le hago una señal para que se siente alado mío — Siéntate, me da gusto de ver caras conocidas — mientras le digo, me hago a un lado, a lo que accede, moviendo a Sasuke a lo que él con mala

gana se mueve solo un poco — Lo que pasa, es que vengo a traer mis papeles, pero hay mucha gente — hago un puchero mientras observo la sala llena de gente.

Escucho una risa.

— No te preocupes, Fea — se acomodo en su asiento para voltear hacia mi completamente — Yo soy el encargado.

— ¿En serio? — logre articular, realmente esto no me lo esperaba, mi asombro ilumino mi rostro, escuche una leve risa por parte de Sai, y un bufido por parte de Sasuke. — ¡Que suerte!

Se levanto Sai y estiro su mano hacia mí — Ven — y sin dudar accedí, siento que Sasuke me agarra del otro brazo deteniéndome, volteo mi mirada y me ve con rabia en los ojos.

— No tardare, Sasuke — frunció el entrecejo, mientras me quitaba su mano sobre mi.

Al entrar a una oficina que supongo es la de Sai, me doy cuenta que Sasuke no quita la mirada de la ventana, esta enojado, sin pensar esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer al pelinegro no le gusta que lo traten así... como el segundo lugar.

— Siéntate — me ofreció Sai, sentándose él detrás de un escritorio lleno de papeles, una computadora y ciertos artículos de papelería, estaba viendo todos aquellos papeles, hasta que interrumpió mis pensamientos — Así que Sasuke...y ¿Tu? — levanto una ceja de forma burlona, no puedo ocultar una carcajada, a lo que él me vio con mas interés.

— ¿Después de lo que me hizo? — Sonrío — No, gracias.

— ¿Entonces...? — me sorprendió su curiosidad, nunca quiso saber más de los problemas ajenos. Siempre decía que si no lo incumben entonces ¿para que saber?

— Me sorprendes Sai — veo que hay varios libros, a lo que me aventure en agarrar uno con un titulo "Mujeres y algo... más" levante mi ceja, pero no le di importancia, y lo observe — Vivo en su casa y me trajo a la universidad, nada mas — levanto mis hombros, para restar el asunto.

—Oh, en ese caso... ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a tomarnos un café? — me sonrío — Ya sabes, para ponernos al día — empezó a mover sus manos, de forma nerviosa — y después te llevo a casa. — levante mi ceja, ¿Por que ese comportamiento? No me puedo negar, seria bueno que nos pusiéramos al día.

— Encantada.

Le entregue mis papeles, estuvo observando unos archivos en el ordenador, me miro sorprendido y fue cuando se entero que yo era la estudiante del intercambio con beca que la Universidad de Konoha tendría a partir de ahora, me comento que me estaban esperando desde hace tres días, solo puedo sonreír orgullosa, gracias a mi esfuerzo.

Me entere que Sai, era el asistente del encargado, que esto lo hacia como un trabajo extra, el estudia en la facultad de Artes. Sai es un año mayor que yo igual que Sasuke, pero aun así, Sai es un buen amigo, él junto con Ino me ayudaron a salir de aquellos problemas del pasado, por eso se le hizo raro que yo estuviera con Sasuke, después de mi historia con el azabache.

— Ya quedo Sakura, desde este instante eres parte de la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Konoha — lo dijo tan... monótono, que sonó que no le alegraba — Felicidades, Fea — sonrío. Sentí como la nostalgia anterior se fue al caño a ver la sonrisa de Sai.

Al parecer llego el reemplazo de Sai, porque me dijo que estaba abierta la invitación, así que lo único que tenia que hacer es decirle a mi querido Sasuke, que me iba con Sai.

Pero cuando visualice la sala donde minutos antes estábamos, no lo encontré. Decidí salir de la sala, talvez se fue al auto, pero tampoco lo encontré y decidí en ir con Sai e irme, pero la sorpresa fue cuando visualice que Sasuke venia directo al auto, pero no venia solo.

— Lo veo y no lo creo... — siseo la víbora que estaba enredada en el brazo de Sasuke, mi cara se descoloco completamente, esto no me lo esperaba. — Sakura-chan — se pega más al cuerpo de él mientras sonríe.

— Lo mismo digo... Karin — sonreí de lado y me cruce de brazos, apoyándome en el auto de Sasuke. — Pero que bien se ven juntos — lo digo lleno de alegría, mas estaba ocultando mi rencor en el pecho. — ¿No lo crees Sasuke? — lo veo directo a él, oculto mi sorpresa detrás de una mascara que me eh forjado con el tiempo.

— Hmp.

— Como sea, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? — se despego un poco de Sasuke, para preguntarme con su forma altanera poniéndose sus manos en las caderas, de solo verla me hace pensar que no cambio ni un poco. — Oh será... que vienes por Sasuke — arrugo el entrecejo ¡Ja! en serio que no había cambiado, solo me limite a sonreír.

—Lo siento... querida, pero mis asuntos... son eso... míos — para finalizar, le regale una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. Me fulmino con la mirada, su entrecejo aun estaba más arrugado y ensanche mi sonrisa aún más si era posible. — Oh, Karin-chan no te enojes... o te vas a arrugar — sonreí y divise a Sasuke que me veía sin emoción alguna.

Detrás de la pareja, diviso a Sai que venia directo hacia nosotros. — Sasuke-kun — llamo al pelinegro y puedo observar que Karin agarra de nuevo su brazo — Solo te buscaba, para decirte que me voy a ir con Sai — en ese momento llego mi amigo y se puso de mi lado, volteo a verlo y sonrió en forma sincera, cuando volteo mi cara hacia Sasuke pude ver que él veía con enojo a Sai.

— Te voy a llevar a la casa, Sakura. No hay discusión en esto. — se cruzo de brazos, viéndome de forma altanera. al parecer Karin se dio cuenta de la forma de ver Sasuke a Sai, así que tuve que usar a Karin, para salirme con la mía.

— Sasuke, aprovecha la tarde con tu novia — Karin volteo a verme de una forma sorprendida, y bueno no la culpo... yo también me sorprendía de esto. — ¿Que va a pensar Karin, si no me dejas salir con un chico? — rodee los ojos con un pequeño puchero viendo a Karin, que ella me fulminó y después a Sasuke, sonreí era tan predecible...

— Sakura... tenemos que llegar antes de la cena.

— Si es por eso... no te preocupes, yo la llevo — finalizo Sai con una sonrisa fingida, conozco a Sai se cuando sus sonrisas son fingidas... y cuales no.

— Entonces no hay problema, Sasuke-kun ¿cierto? — Karin pregunto en forma despectiva a Sasuke. Sonreí.

— Hmp.

— Entonces nos vemos, Sasuke — moví mi mano, de forma de despedida y con la otra agarre a Sai. Karin solo pudo sonreír y Sasuke se enojo más.

**.:.:.**

— Que historia, fea — le conté a Sai, lo que fue de mi, después de irme de Konoha, aunque él con ayuda de Ino, me ayudaron mucho, el no sabia los motivos de mi regreso a ciencia cierta... sobre mi revancha. — ¿Pero estas segura de esto? — pregunto con preocupación, era claro que Sai era el mas "cuerdo" de nosotros. — Digo... pueden suceder cosas...

— ¿Cosas?

— ¿Enamorarte?

Solté unas cuantas carcajadas.

— ¿Enamorarme? ¿Yo de Sasuke? — pregunte como pude, ya que la risa me invadía. — Estoy curada de eso, Sai. — lo dije sosteniendo mi estomago — Lo prometo — puse una mano sobre mi pecho — Y Haruno Sakura, nunca falta a una promesa.

— Como digas...

— Pero...

— ¿Pero? — pregunto levantando una ceja, cuando se dio cuenta que no continúe.

— No me esperaba a Karin y Sasuke juntos — no puedo negar un pequeño dolor en mi pecho, a lo que llame traición.

— Bueno... ellos nunca se han separado — movió la mano en forma desinteresada — ¿Te duele? — me pregunto escrutándome a los ojos, como si fuera a encontrar algo que ya sabia que existía. No pude resistirme a soltar unos suspiros, menee la cabeza de un lado a otro y lo vi a los ojos.

— El dolor viene de diferentes formas, Sai — pronuncie lo mas seria que pude — Y la traición es una de ellas, como la humillación, la burla, decepción — suspire y vi que en sus ojos había un deje de burla — No confundas — hice un puchero — No me duele, que estén juntos solo que...

—Lo entiendo — me interrumpió, el me agarro la mano en forma de apoyo. Suspire y con mi otra mano agarre la suya y le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento. — Esa vez... en la graduación, te veías muy decidida. — Y sin querer volví tiempo atrás hasta acordarme de aquel suceso que cambio mi vida.

_La graduación es la última fiesta donde asistiré con Ino, ya que mañana me marcho a Suna. Para lastima mía Karin es de nuestra generación, aunque se junte con los grupos superiores._

_Estaba pasando la noche sin mayor problema, incluso el grupo de Karin con el grupo de Sasuke, estaban apartados mientras tanto en la mesa donde estoy se encuentra Ino y Sai, nos la estamos pasando muy bien. Baile, música y mis amigos ¿Que más puedo pedir? _

_En un momento a otro, empezaron a pasar fotos de toda la generación, los clubs, los salones incluso había una foto donde estaba en compañía de mis amigos, eran buenos tiempos... hasta que apareció un video. Un video aparentemente oculto que mostraba que se encontraban en las canchas de la escuela, en el video se podía apreciar a cuatro personas que pude probar eran Kabuto, Suigetsu, Karin y Sasuke._

— _¿Entonces aceptas, Sasuke? — lo dijo Kabuto, haciendo reír a Suigetsu mientras Karin tenia una cara de molestia. — O será que ¿no te atreves? — afirmo._

— _Si, Sasuke... será fácil — esta vez afirmo Suigetsu. _

— _Claro, Sakura es una presa fácil — río Kabuto con Suigetsu, mientras Karin se mantenía al margen._

— _Digan los términos — pronuncio el azabache, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado._

_Se escucharon risas._

—_Fácil... tenla por novia y diviértete con ella — sonrío de manera burlona — Al final... le harás un trabajo — y soltó una risa — Y la desechas... simple ¿no? _

— _Hmp... Vayan juntando mi premio — lo dijo con una sonrisa ladeada._

_Al finalizar el video, pasaron un video que pude descifrar fue nuestro primer beso, escuche mas risas, silbidos, frases como "Si querías que te hicieran el trabajo... hubieras pagado". Y pasaron fotografías cuando estábamos juntos Sasuke y yo, incluso había uno donde... me encontraba debajo de él, en su sofá besándonos, el sin la camisa de la escuela mientras la mía estaba desabrochada._

_Sentía las miradas hacia mí, apuntándome, incluso veía miradas reprobatorias, otras con asco._

— _¿Vez querida? — Escuche la voz de Karin en las bocinas — Solo fuiste un juego — finalizo con una carcajada y todos los presentes se empezaron a reír._

— _No la escuches, Sakura — me dijo Ino, que ya estaba alado mío, mientras Sai estaba detrás de las dos._

— _¿Pensabas que Sasuke-kun se fijaría en ti? — escuche risas, frases que no entendía, Sai se puso alado mío. — Sasuke-kun cumplió con el reto...te hizo su novia — arrugo el entrecejo — se divirtió contigo — una sonrisa burlona — y te desecho — sonrío — y se acabo el juego, Sakura._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, no aguante unas lagrimas salieron sin querer. No quería que nadie me viera, así que salí inmediatamente de ese lugar. Mientras caminaba, escuchaba las risas, me empujaban, incluso una persona me tiro su refresco en mi vestido, al encontrar la salida me encontré unos ojos negros._

_Caminaba sin apartar la mirada, llenando mi pecho de dolor, por ser tan tonta de haber caído en sus juegos. _

_Pase por un lado suyo agachando la mirada, ya afuera del salón donde era la gran fiesta, corrí hasta que llegue a un pequeño parque._

_El dolor creció aún más, mi pecho estaba apunto de explotar._

— _Sakura... ¿te sientes bien? — con voz preocupada Ino, se acerco más. Pero yo estaba colérica._

— _¿Como crees que me siento, Ino? _

— _Sakura... Ino... por fin las alcance — llego Sai agitado. — No les hagas caso, Sakura — dijo el pelinegro, tratando de acercarse a mi pero yo me aleje._

— _No quiero su lastima._

— _No es lastima, Sakura... somos tus amigos — grito Ino, empezó a derramar unas lagrimas — Ellos son unos idiotas... ellos no te merecen — cerro los ojos mientras hablaba. — Ellos no merecen una lágrima mas de ti, Sakura — abrió los ojos viéndome, sus ojos de color como el cielo, estaban empañados._

— _Ino tiene razón._

— _Juro que nunca mas se burlaran de mi — susurre — Lo juro._

— Y lo estoy, Sai — pronuncie mas seria. — En ese momento conocí el dolor, en ese momento cambio Haruno Sakura — tome un trago de mi café, mientras veía por la ventana del establecimiento donde estábamos.

— Yo veo la misma niña, berrinchuda — sonrió Sai — pero ahora con un objetivo... que bien no estuve de acuerdo en su momento y ahora sigo opinando lo mismo — se puso serio — ¿Por cierto...como harás para hacer ya sabes... la revancha? — sonreí.

— Ley de Talión.

— ¿Ley de Talión?

— Ojo por ojo, diente por diente... juego por juego — sonreí de lado mientras Sai meneaba la cabeza, en ese momento se escucho un sonido de celular, a lo que Sai contesto, su cara había cambiado a una mas nerviosa, ladee mi cabeza para otro lugar, dándole libertad que contestara.

— Hola...si, si... ya te dije que si lo conseguí... ¿Eh?...no te oculto nada...con Sakura — escuchaba a Sai hablar por teléfono, en si, no es de mi incumbencia, pero al nombrarme voltee levantando una ceja. — ¿No sabias?... me la acabo de encontrar...— Sai tapo la bocina del celular y me miro — Sakura, es Ino — talvez no puedo asegurar... pero me brillaron los ojos al escuchar ese nombre — Dice que eres una mala amiga, por no avisarle — sonreí, no había cambiado nada mi amiga.

— Dile que me disculpe, llegue apenas ayer y me estuve instalando... y hoy fui arreglar los papeles — hice un mohín — Pregúntale que si mañana estará libre y así salimos los tres ¿que te parece?

Inmediato Sai, hizo lo que dije, me dio una afirmativa. Ya eran cerca de las siete de la noche, a lo que Sai se paro a pagar la cuenta y salimos del lugar para que me llevara de regreso a la residencia Uchiha. Durante el transcurso, me dijo que el vendría por mi mañana temprano, y también me dijo que tenia su apoyo. A unas cuantas cuadras pude ver que estaba Sasuke apoyado en su coche, le dije a Sai que se estacionara, a lo que hizo detrás del coche de Sasuke.

— Nos vemos mañana, fea — se despidió de mí mientras me sonreía.

— Hasta mañana será —le devolví la sonrisa, pude ver que Sasuke nos veía, así que me acerque a Sai y le di un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Así que tu plan es poner celoso a Sasuke? — me susurro Sai, cuando yo lo estaba besando. Me sonroje.

— ¡Claro que no! — tenia mis mejillas rosadas — Ahora me dirás, que no puedo darte un beso —me separe de el, haciendo un mohín.

— Claro que si, fea. — me acaricio el cabello, de forma muy tierna. Salio del coche y me abrió mi puerta.

— Que caballeroso — mi ceja se levanto por la intriga.

— Con esto, Sasuke arrugara más su cara — río.

— Ya te dije...

— Nos vemos mañana fea — me interrumpió dándome mi bolso.

— Hasta mañana. — se subió al auto y se fue. Todo esto ante la mirada de Sasuke, que tenía una cara enojada.

— ¿Y que haces aquí? — pregunte con indiferencia.

— Esperándote.

— No era necesario.

— Claro que lo es... nos fuimos juntos...llegamos juntos — se metió al auto a lo que imite.

— Sabes... no eres nada caballeroso — cerré la puerta del auto, mientras el arrancaba.

— No soy tu amigo Sai.

— Oh... claro que no... Eso seria tonto — sonreí viendo hacia la ventana. No puedo quitarme de la mente, la imagen que protagonizaban Sasuke y Karin hoy en la tarde — ¿Se divirtieron? — me vio con cara de no entender, solté un suspiro — Tu y Karin — observo una sonrisa de lado.

— Eso no te incumbe Sakura.

Arrugue mi entrecejo, sin querer me enoje. Al parecer en este juego será de dos por uno, sonreí de lado en forma orgullosa al imaginarme el resultado.

Llegando a casa, se podía ver una casa sola, estaba obscura por dentro y por fuera. Con mucho cuidado nos acercamos a la puerta principal, Sasuke y yo nos vimos cómplices al abrir a puerta.

Al dar un paso, escucho gritos y no pude contener un grito y abrazar a mi azabache compañero. En ese momento prenden las luces y veo la casa decorada, estaba en shock literalmente. Escuche un "Bienvenida Sakura-chan" escuche risas... pero ahora de alegría, estaba la gente del servicio, mis tíos y unas personas que eran amigos de mis padres.

Veía todo sorprendida, hasta que me doy cuenta que estoy siendo rodeada por unos brazos, levanto mi mirada hasta sus ojos y puedo observar como me analiza y después saca una sonrisa de lado, me aleje y me di paso a la fiesta. Y podía sentir la mirada del azabache.

En la fiesta, agradecí a todos por la bienvenida, platique con los amigos de mis padres, les mencione que todo estaba funcionando muy bien en Suna, mi padre era el nuevo director del hospital de Suna, mientras mi madre era la jefa de Pediatría, en el mismo hospital.

— Me alegro que te haya gustado la sorpresa, Sakura-chan — sentí que mi tía me agarro los hombros por atrás, le sonreí.

— Claro que si, tía.

Y al voltear a ver a mi tía, visualizo a Sasuke en la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas y me estaba mirando hacia nuestra dirección.

— _¿Estas segura, Sakura? — pregunto con preocupación Ino._

— _¿Estas segura de todo esto? — pregunto Sai._

— _Eres poca cosa para Sasuke-kun — dijo con burla Karin._

— _Lo juro —decía con rabia._

Se despejaron mis dudas al recordar las burlas, la humillación, levanto mi cara y veo directo a Sasuke y no evito una sonrisa de lado, camino hacia él. El volteo su cuerpo hacia la mesa. Mientras caminaba solo un pensamiento rondaba por mi cabeza "Es mi turno de jugar".

— ¿Me puedes servir una copa? — susurre, el me volteo a ver.

— ¿Tomas?

— ¿Hay algo de malo?

— No... Solo que antes no lo hacías. — me dijo mientras se volteaba hacia mi. Sonreí, tenia su atención.

El levanto la copa que había servido, al dármela sentí un pequeño roce en la mano, inmediatamente él me vio a los ojos y sonreí de lado, estuvimos así por segundos, pero que ninguno hizo ademán de moverse, hasta que me separe para seguir con la platica.

— Bueno... antes no hacia muchas cosas — le di un sorbo a la bebida, pero aún viéndolo a sus ojos.

— _Cuando interactúes con él, nunca dejes de verlo a los ojos. — me dijo un amiga rubia de cuatro coletas._

— ¿Como cuales? — pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

Me acerque peligrosamente a él, sin apartar mi mirada, iba directo a sus labios. Su fragancia me inundo, siento que Sasuke se tenso, al sentirme tan cerca, pero ya cuando estaba tan cerca de esos labios... desvíe mi camino hacia su oreja.

— Como tomar... por ejemplo — susurre de una manera tan lenta, escucho un suspiro por parte de Sasuke.

— ¿Solo eso? — me pregunto mientras me separaba un poco de él.

— ¿Me pruebas?

— No... Tómatelo como un juego — lo dijo de una forma que no pude descifrar.

— Talvez... — hice ademán de pensar, pero ya me sabía la respuesta a esto.

— _Nunca caigas... hazte desear — de nuevo salio a flote los consejos de mi amiga rubia._

— ¿Talvez?

—Talvez no quiera jugar contigo... Sasuke-kun — me voltee, era mi salida perfecta, pero sentí un agarre en mi brazo.

— Entonces con quien quieres jugar... ¿eh Sakura?

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? ¿Les esta gustando? Espero que si xD_

_Dejen comentarios.. recuerden que no necesitan estar inscritas a la pagina ^^_

_Se despide UchihaSasku -US- xD _

_¿Quieren hacer feliz a -US-? dejen comentarios xD!_

_Nos leemos despues, ¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana! portense mal xD_

_Un beso mis chicas preciosas._

* * *

**UchihaSasku**

**¿RW?**


	5. Amigos

_**¡Hola! **antes que nada perdón por la tardanza fue un caos estos ultimos días en la vida de -US- les dire porque... mañana osea lunes 16 de agosto tengo que elegir una desición importante sobre mi carrera... en resumen sobre mi futuro xD y por eso eh estado un poco estresada.. y no me podía concentrar en nada más. Este capitulo lo empece el jueves en la noche pero les juro que solo avance como 3 dialogos.. ¿saben lo frustrante que es? el viernes me dije.."Hoy tengo que subir cap" y con varios distractores llamese internet, madre xD y estres por lo anterior solo avance creo que la mitad del cap, ademas de que recuerden el Sabado tengo curso y decidi en dormir temprano.. ya que "no iba a terminar" el sabado con distractores ya dichos y que mi hermana se enfermo no me podia concentrar... y cuando llegamos a domingo xD con todos esos distractores ya mencionados.. y ademas mi hermana me puso hacer su tarea T.T y yo que tengo corazón sensible accedi :P asi que un "Buuu" para la hermana de UchihaSasku xD y manden buenas vibras para que se mejore! _

_Bueno ustedes se preguntaran..¿porque me dices eso? Facil! solo quiero decirles que siempre pense en ustedes nenas hermosas! me alegren mi día y gracias a ustedes ando haciendo el intento de escribir. Les agradezco sus comentarios.. sus alertas.. sus favoritos ¡Todo! gracias por parte de -US-_

_Y ya entrando al capitulo.. espero no defraudar a nadie.. relamente se me hizo tedioso, por tener tanta cosa en la cabeza xD Esta mas largo.. o al menos eso senti yo jeje _

_Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto, lo uso sin fines de lucro xD_

_Advertencias: AU y un poco de OoC ... Esta narrado por Sakura y esta vez tambien por Sasuke **(cuando vean esto *.*.*.* empieza el Uchiha)**. Las palabras en cursiva son recuerdos espero no confundirlos. _

_**¡Arriba el telón!**_

* * *

**Mi Dulce Venganza**

Capitulo 5 "Amigos"

_Por: UchihaSasku_

— Entonces con quien quieres jugar... ¿eh Sakura? — ante tal respuesta yo ensancho mas mi sonrisa, ladeo mi rostro pero nunca pierdo contacto visual.

— Eso no te incumbe Sasuke — utilice la misma frase que uso conmigo cuando le pregunte por Karin, frunció el ceño.

— Pero a Sai ¿si?

— Sai es un buen amigo.

— Imagino — frunció mas el entrecejo — antes no se separaba de ti — lado la cabeza y soltó un bufido — y al parecer ahora tampoco.

— ¿Celoso Sasuke? — alce una ceja divertida, realmente me sorprendió su actitud, nunca iba a cambiar... siempre quiere ser el centro de la atención de todos. Sonreí solo pude observar como rodó los ojos y cuando iba a contestar alguien lo interrumpe.

— Sasu-chan — sin querer alzo mi ceja incrédula a tal sufijo, Sasuke se da cuenta y desvía la mirada, para ver a la persona que interrumpió en nuestra platica.

— ¿Que pasa mamá?

— Solo venia a decirte que tus amigos acaban de llegar.

Imagino que mi expresión después del aviso de mi tía fue un poema, ya que ella me pregunto "¿Estas bien?" y yo solo asentí de forma educada, pero es que no podía creer que Sasuke aun tenía a esos como amigos, a esas personas que fueron parte de mi sufrimiento.

Enseguida vinieron a mi, imágenes del video donde se ve el inicio del juego de Sasuke incluso las risas de ellos.

Kabuto el "cuatro ojos", que era la mente perversa del grupo, el tenia buen nivel intelectual por lo que había escuchado pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me hizo. Suigetsu el dientes de serrucho, "el gracioso" del grupo, era una persona que siempre se anda burlando de los demás, el fue el primero en burlarse de mi, cuando Sasuke me desecho. Y por ultimo la arrastrada de Karin "la víbora" del grupo, es la mas me humillo, burlo de mi. Es una hipócrita, codiciosa... una víbora.

Fruncí el ceño inmediatamente al recordarlos, mis pensamientos se iban más aún lejos.

— _Pelo de chicle — llamaba el "dientes de serrucho" — ¿Ya terminaste? _

— _No._

— _Es para dentro de una hora — bufo desesperado — Ni eres buena para esto._

— _Son problemas que yo no eh visto — replique con la cabeza gacha. _

— _No reclames — rodó los ojos — Al menos sírveme para esto._

— _Si — sentí una lagrima deslizarse en mi mejilla._

Podía escuchar el ruido de la fiesta de bienvenida, como segundo plano, veía a mi Tía con Sasuke, mientras el me miraba de reojo de en vez en cuando.

— _Haruno — fue un susurro de Kabuto. — Al parecer de nuevo ganaste._

— _Si — sonreí, me sentía orgullosa de haber ganado._

— _Al menos sirves para eso._

_Y esa sonrisa que tenia dibujada en mi cara, se desvaneció ante el comentario. Todos decían eso "Al menos eres buena para los estudios". Pero del modo que me lo decían me sentía mal, era como si era mi único valor._

— _Al parecer te gano la pelo de chicle — se burlo Karin de Kabuto, yo solo escuchaba de espaldas._

— _Déjala... es lo único que hace bien. — se escucharon risas de Karin y Kabuto, y de nuevo una lagrima afloro sobre mi_.

Si tenia me entrecejo fruncido antes, no quería imaginármelo ahora. Odio a los amigos de Sasuke, acomode mis brazos en mi pecho y entrecerré los ojos, mi tía me veía con gran interés y fue cuando me di cuenta que tenia publico.

— ¿En serio estas bien Sakura-chan? — con voz preocupada me pregunto mi tía, solo le puedo ofrecer una sonrisa forzada y asiento.

— ¡Teme! — escuche un grito que venía de mi espalda — ¿Porque no me dijiste que tenias fiesta? — grito con voz enojada.

Pude observar como pasaban por mi lado una cabeza ¿rubia?, levante la ceja de confusión, será que Suigetsu se habría pintado el cabello, porque era el único que podía gritar de esa forma.

— Sra. Uchiha, buenas noches — saludo una voz muy cortes, será que esa voz hubiera sido... ¿Kabuto? pero paso una cabellera larga y castaña por el mismo lado que paso el rubio.

— Que problemático eres Naruto — escuche la tercera voz desconocida... esperen ¿Naruto? y me fijo en la tercera persona cuando esta en mi zona visual tiene una coleta alta y su forma de caminar... tan desinteresado.

Me encontraba a unos dos metros de ellos, podía observar a un rubio de ojos como el cielo estaba regañando a Sasuke por la falta de amistad que tenía con él por no haberle dicho que tenia fiesta, mientras Sasuke solo lo ignoraba de forma olímpica, mientras un castaño tenia sus brazos cruzados mientras miraba la escena con una sonrisa ladeada sus ojos eran de un color un extraño, eran como la perla y alado del castaño estaba el chico de la coleta, era moreno y su forma de ver la escena era tan aburrida, era como si siempre pasada esto.

— Ya cállate dobe. — Alcance escuchar la voz de Sasuke — No es mi fiesta para empezar.

— Si no es tuya... ¿entonces que esta haciendo la fiesta en tu casa? — replico el rubio

— Es para Sakura-chan — intervino mi tía que hasta ahora se mantenía al margen, a lo que me puse a pensar si de verdad esto pasaba muy seguido.

Esta es una grata sorpresa, ¿Que habrá pasado con los amigos de Sasuke?, sonreí imperceptiblemente ante tal cambio, aunque todavía existía Karin en la vida de Sasuke, hice un mohín al repasar mi pensamiento.

— ¿Sakura-chan? — pude alcanzar a escuchar aun estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, como para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Enseguida puedo sentir varias miradas sobre mi, levanto la vista y puedo observar cinco pares de ojos analizarme, unos con preocupación, otros de sorpresa y unos con burla, al parecer Sasuke pensaba casi igual que yo, al pensar que esperaba a otros amigos.

— ¿En serio estas bien Sakura-chan? — de nuevo floreció la preocupación de mi tía.

— Si, tía — le sonreí — no se preocupe.

— ¿Tía? — pregunto el rubio viendo a mi y a Mikoto. — ¿Es tu prima, teme? — ahora vio fijamente al azabache.

— Hmp.

— Yo los dejo, cuida a Sakura-chan, Sasuke. — anuncio mi tía y se alejo a donde estaban los demás invitados.

Y ahí nos encontrábamos sin hablar, Sasuke viendo para otro lado, mientras sus amigos me veían con gran interés aunque el rubio me miraba de forma curiosa.

— ¿En serio eres prima de Sasuke? — me pregunto el rubio.

— Dobe, ella n...

— Si — lo interrumpí, él frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta, pero lo ignore, mientras el rubio tenia la sorpresa en cada milímetro de su cara, sonreí a tal vista.

— ¿No nos conocemos? — me pregunto el castaño, lo examine como él a mi, era guapo, su cabello se veía sedoso, ojos de un color extraño pero raramente hermosos tenia un aire de una persona seria talvez con el porte como Sasuke.

— No lo creo. — sentí una mirada, específicamente la de Sasuke tenia su ceja alzada, sentí como me estaba retando con la mirada y sin querer recordé la pregunta que dejamos al aire por la llegada de su madre, sonreí. — Me hubiera acordado de ti, eres difícil de olvidar.

— Mucho gusto Sakura — me saludo al chico de la coleta.

— Igualmente...

— Shikamaru.

— ¿Y tu eres...? — pregunte al castaño.

— Hyuuga Neji.

— Mucho gusto, Neji.

— ¿Porque tan callado, Naruto? — pregunto Shikamaru al rubio.

— Es que no me la creo que una chica linda tenga los mismos genes que el teme — anuncio muy sorprendido, sin dudar eso me dio risa, a lo que me reí — Y que se ria de mis comentarios.

— Solo fue amable dobe.

— Mucho gusto... Naruto ¿cierto? — salude con una sonrisa, a lo que el rubio solo asintió feliz.

— Si, Sakura-chan — sonrió abiertamente — Teme, te tenias muy escondida a tu linda prima.

— Dobe, ella n...

— Acabo de llegar de Suna.

— Cierto — susurro Neji como atacando cabos — Te conozco de Suna.

— ¿Perdón? — pregunte con mucha intriga, de nuevo menciono que me conocía.

— Te conozco de Suna — dijo muy serio Neji, el sonrió levemente al ver mi cara que puedo apostar que era de total arrepentimiento de no acordarme. — Nunca hablamos, si es lo que te preocupa.

— ¿Entonces? — eso fue nuevo... lo conozco pero ¿no lo conozco?

— En la competencia de música clásica, tú apoyaste al chico Sabaku ¿no? — me asombre, como puede ser el mundo tan chico.

— Así es y tu ¿a quien apoyaste? — pregunte amablemente, mientras Sasuke solo nos veía con el ceño fruncido y los demás solo miraban la escena.

— A mi prima, Hinata.

— Toca muy bien, Hinata-chan — complemento Naruto.

— ¿Toca muy bien... Naruto? — pregunto con sorna Shikamaru, ante un rubio con las mejillas rosadas, un Neji enojado, un Sasuke con sonrisa burlona.

— Sakura-chan... ¿te gustaría comer algo? — me ofreció para salirse del interrogatorio, sonreí por lo ingenuo que era.

— Claro que si, Naruto.

— ¿Ramen?

— Aquí no hay ramen, dobe.

— Entonces... ¡esto no es una fiesta!

La noche fue un tanto divertida, a pesar de que son los amigos de Sasuke, contando su historial de amistades me sorprendió a lo grande. Incluso podía ver lo abierto que se había vuelto con el chico rubio, que al parecer si se pelean cada rato y viniendo eso de Sasuke lo considera como un buen amigo.

Pude observar que Neji era tan serio como Sasuke o que a veces contestaban con bufidos, Shikamaru era mas... relajado pero a la vez hablaba lo necesario y se puede mantener una platica muy amena con él, pero Naruto es un chico hiperactivo, gritón, se enoja muy fácil pero se le va aún mas rápido.

Después de un rato, en lo que estaba muy entretenida, la gente se empezó a ir y me sorprendió notar que eran pasadas de las dos de la mañana. Mi tío Fugaku en compañía de mi tía empezaron a despedir a la gente, incluidos a los amigos de Sasuke, la gente del servicio empezó a limpiar muy rápido.

— Es mejor que se suban a descansar — opino mi tía.

— ¿Y ustedes no tienen un viaje? — pregunto Sasuke.

— Ah — soltó un suspiro — saldremos en la noche.

— ¿Se postergo?

— Si — hizo un mohín gracioso mi tía — negocios...

— Negocios con los que mantengo a esta familia — dicto mi tío de forma impecable.

— Lo se... ¿alguien dijo algo? — ladeo el rostro mi tía y lo vio a los ojos con la ceja alzada. — Ya es tarde... suban.

Accedimos inmediato, subimos las escaleras cada uno con sus pensamientos, su puerta es la primera a lo que el se para enfrente de ella.

— Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun. — le dije al pasar, a tan solo unos pasos escuche un susurro.

— ¿Porque Sakura?

— ¿Porque... que? — no me di vuelta a encararlo, la hora ya había pesado en mi, estaba cansada.

— ¿Porque les dijiste que somos primos?

— Es la verdad.

— Tú sabes que eso no es cierto. — bufo, sonreí mientras volteo a verlo, el me estaba viendo con la mano en la manija de su habitación.

— Me gusta lo prohibido — sonreí ladeada — Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

Me voltee y no pude evitar ensanchar aún más mi sonrisa, la cara que había puesto Sasuke era un poema.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

— Te despertaste temprano, Sakura-chan — dijo mi tía al verme entrar al comedor.

— Pasara por mi Sai — le avise a mi tía que ya me estaba sirviendo un vaso con jugo de naranja.

— ¿Sai?... no se quien es — levanto la mirada hacia mi, entregándome el vaso.

— Es un amigo.

— ¿Lo conoce Sasuke?

— Si.

— Entonces que te acompañe. — sonrío viendo a su plato lleno de fruta.

— No — me negué, ella alzo la mirada — Sai y Sasuke no se llevan bien.

— Por algo será — levanto la ceja.

— Sasuke es un sobre protector.

— Es que Sasu-chan te quiere, Sakura-chan. — me tomo la mano de forma muy delicada.

— Lo dudo — susurre, mientras hacia lo mismo que mi tía. — Por favor también vendrá Ino. — me estuvo mirando por un buen rato, hasta que accedió.

Después de la plática, bajaron los hombres Uchiha, como decía mi tía. Estuvimos platicando sobre las vacaciones de mis tíos, también de la fiesta, los amigos de Sasuke, mis trámites a la universidad entre otras cosas. Hasta que se escucho el timbre de la casa y se escucharon pasos presurosos hacia nosotros.

— Disculpen — hizo una reverencia la señora que había entrado al comedor. — Buscan a Sakura-san.

— ¿Quien es, Ako? — pregunto esta vez mi tío Fugaku.

— Es un joven llamado Sai, señor. — los hombres Uchiha fruncieron el ceño y mi tía soltó una pequeña risa discreta.

— Dile que salgo de inmediato, Ako — le pedí de favor ignorando las miradas de ambos, de solo verlos me estremecí. — Si me disculpan yo...

— ¿Quien es Sai, Sakura? — pregunto mi tío con el cejo fruncido, escrutándome a los ojos.

— Es un amigo, tío — moví los hombros de forma desinteresada, para ser mas crédula — Ayer me lo encontré en la universidad y quedamos hoy — ladee mi cabeza ahora viendo a Sasuke, que aun tenía esa mueca en su cara — Además Ino, mi mejor amiga también nos acompañara — le sonreí a Mikoto, que veía con una sonrisa la escena, y pude ver que al mencionar a Ino, mi tío relajo la mirada, pero Sasuke seguía igual. — Llegare antes de que se vayan. Nos vemos.

Salí rápido, antes de que mi tío tuviera la misma idea que mi tía anteriormente que Sasuke me acompañara.

— Buenos días, Fea. — saludo Sai.

— Sácame de aquí antes de que me pongan chaperón — Sai río ante el comentario y subimos al auto con agilidad.

En todo el camino estuvimos platicando sobre lo que había hecho cuando yo me fui a Suna, me dijo que Ino y él aun mantenían comunicación muy seguido que después del grado medio superior en la escuela, entro a la

Facultad de Artes y un año después Ino entro a la Facultad de Diseño, no se me hizo raro ya que ella era muy buena con todo lo que fuera diseñar, colores, texturas y demás cosas.

Aparcamos afuera de la casa de Ino, era una casa muy bonita de tonalidades crema con café y tenía un pórtico muy amplio, en cuanto entramos a él, salio una Ino gritando efusivamente.

— ¡Frentona! — me abrazo.

— ¡Cerda! — accedí al abrazo, la extrañaba tanto.

— ¡Que bueno que ya regresaste! — Levanto la mirada y fue cuando se dio cuenta de mi cambio, pude percibir una ola de emoción — ¡Que cambio!

— ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? — pregunto incrédulo Sai

— La verdad... si — me analizo de pies a cabeza, no puedo negar que ante la mirada inquisitiva de Ino, me sentía desnuda. — cuando me dijiste que había cambiado... no creí que tanto.

— No tienes remedio ¿sabes? — se burlo Sai.

— Tu eres un caso perdido ¿sabes? — contraataco Ino, Sai como mi rubia amiga se miraron y sonrieron de lado.

— Sakura... ¡te vez estupenda!

— No exageres.

— Claro que no... — Me vio con un puchero en su cara, a lo que sonreí — ¡Cuéntame todo! — no había cambiado nada y eso me daba mucha alegría.

Pasamos a su sala, después de hacer una parada en la cocina y nos invito una gran cantidad de comida que realmente no imaginaba que los tres nos la pudiéramos acabar... pero no contaba que Ino como Sai tenían un apetito que daba miedo... cuando los vi no pude negar una pregunta que me inundo mucha curiosidad.

— ¿En donde esconden tanta comida?

— Si fuera tú — sonrío con malicia — la escondería en la frente. — le avente el primer cojín que tome — ¡Agresiva! — me aventó otro cojín.

— ¿Agresiva yo? — levante una ceja incrédula — Yo no soy la cerda con rabia — con mi dedo delinee mi labio inferior haciendo que Ino me imitara y ella encontrara crema batida e inmediato sus mejillas se sonrosaron, se limpio y me aventó el ultimo cojín del sofá y pudimos escuchar las risas de Sai, a lo que Ino y yo nos vimos con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, tomamos dos cojines y empezamos a golpear a Sai.

Después de una pelea - que extrañaba - nos sentamos en el suelo de la sala y fue cuando Ino me empezó a preguntar sobre lo que había sido de mi vida cuando llegue a Suna.

— No hay mucho de que hablar. — levante mis hombros en forma desinteresada

— No te creo — entrecerró los ojos Ino — Veo tu mirada... y es diferente.

— ¿Diferente? — pregunto Sai, antes que yo lo hiciera.

— Tu forma de hablar... — empezó a enumerar con los dedos de su mano — Tu vestimenta... tus movimientos... incluso tu forma de ser. — hizo varias muecas en forma de negación, levantaba la mirada — Dime quien se encargo en ti en Suna.

— Supongo que Temari.

— ¿Temari? — frunció el ceño como si estuviera pensando. — Cuéntame de ella.

Y como si fuera una orden de mi amiga rubia, mis recuerdos me retrocedieron hasta el día en que la conocí así como el vínculo que se hizo por parte de las dos.

— _Así que tu eres Sakura — pregunto una rubia con cuatro coletas, estaba apoyada en un árbol cerca de un lago. Cuando me examino detenidamente me dijo — No eres lo que esperaba. — ante tal comentario alce la ceja ofendida. _

— _¿Y tu quien eres... y como sabes mi nombre? — cruce mis brazos, entrecerrando los ojos._

— _Me llamo Temari — sonrió — y no te tomes a mal mi comentario — ladeo la cabeza haciendo una mueca — solo que me sorprendí. _

_Me empecé a desesperar por no tener la respuesta que quería, que hacia esta persona en este lugar precisamente un día después de haber conocido aquí a un amigo._

— _¿Quien eres? _

— _Sabaku No Temari. — sonrió de lado al ver mi cara de sorpresa. — Soy la hermana mayor de Gaara. — al no ver intención por mi parte de hablar ella siguió hablando. — tuve curiosidad de conocerte al ver que Gaara llego con su violín roto — me sonroje por la vergüenza al recordar el accidente._

— _Espero y Gaara-kun no tenga problemas por mi culpa._

— _Me sorprende más a mi... que tú no tengas problemas — sonrío ladeado mientras se acercaba — Quiero conocerte, Sakura — me desordeno los cabellos — te invito un café._

_**.:.:.:.:.:.**_

_Después de unas cuantas salidas con Temari, le tome la suficiente confianza para contarle sobre mi pasado en Konoha, le conté sobre Sasuke, el juego, las burlas, mi promesa y sorprendentemente ella me dio la razón sin prejuicios incluso me apoyo; una de tantas tardes de platicas con mi nueva amiga empezó con el cambio._

— _Antes que nada, Sakura — se tomo su mentón en forma pensativa — tienes que creer en ti misma... tener confianza en ti — se acerco — subir ese autoestima._

— _Temari._

— _Nada de Temari — movió su cabeza a ambos lados mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido. — Basta de auto compadecerte... quiero que tengas muy presente esto — entrecerró los ojos — Vales demasiado y tienes muchas cualidades — me tomo de los hombros — Tu comportamiento es el reflejo de como te sientes, Sakura — relajo la expresión de su cara — y veo a una débil persona que cree que solo por ser el objeto de burlas de unos idiotas ya se cree menos._

— _Eso no es cierto... yo me vengare._

— _¿Vengarte? — Alzo la ceja — antes de vengarte tienes que cambiar... en creer que lo lograras. Fallaras a la primera si tienes esa actitud. — me vio a los ojos con una expresión dura._

— _Tienes razón — susurre de una forma tan suave que no creí que me escuchara, tenía mi cabeza gacha tratando de grabar todo lo dicho por Temari._

— _Siempre la tengo, Haruno. — rodee los ojos por tanta arrogancia, al parecer tengo imán para ese tipo de personas, sonreí al pensar eso — Segundo punto — enumero con un dedo — Tu forma de vestir._

— _¿Que tiene de malo mi forma de vestir? _

— _¿Lo dices en serio? — su cara fue un tanto sorprendida — Estamos a treinta y cinco grados y tu vistes como si estuviéramos en época de invierno — frunció el ceño de forma divertida — Además tu manera de vestir se complemente con lo anterior... el como te sientes es el reflejo de como te vistes — hizo una mueca de lado — Recuerda... tu vestimenta es lo que te caracteriza... es tu tarjeta de presentación — sonrió — si quieres impresionar a los demás... varia un poco — relajo la cara — pero no pierdas el estilo._

— _¿Que sugieres?_

— _Destápate... se más atrevida... se más sensual._

— _¿Sensual? — Arrugue mi entrecejo — ¿Y que paso con no perder mi estilo?_

— _Tu estilo es de un monje — rodó los ojos — sin ofender... pero quieres vengarte de Sasuke ¿con habito? — Me escruto con la mirada — Además no te pondrás un traje de cuero todo ajustado — mi cara lo dijo todo, ya que Temari empezó a reírse — no antes de la primera cita._

— _¡Temari!_

— _Como sea — relajo los hombros — el tercer punto — hizo la misma acción con su mano — tu forma de hablar y tu mirada._

— _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

— _Todo y nada._

— _Explícate._

— _¿Sabias que la mirada dice mas que mil palabras? — Asentí — para seducir a un hombre, no necesitas hablar mucho... solo enviar miradas traviesas — sonrío — una mirada llena de deseo._

— _Quiero seducirlo... no comérmelo._

— _Es lo mismo — rió — para atraer tienes que poseer una mirada intensa, llena de sensualidad. — se toco el mentón mientras hacia una mueca — y eso complementa tu forma de hablar — hizo un mohín al no saber como explicarlo — una voz llena de sensualidad se obtiene...hablando despacio y vocalizado... y que mejor si lo combinas con una mirada intensa... y una que otra sonrisa arrogante._

— _¿Hay un manual de como ser así? — pregunte por que al entender todo, me di cuenta de lo parecido que era Sasuke con las explicaciones que me daba Temari. Al ver la mirada de confusión y burla plasmada en la cara de Temari, solo le dije que lo olvidara._

— _Y por ultimo pero no menos importante — anuncio — incluso supongo que el más importante — me lleno de intriga — tus movimientos. — al ver mi cara de incrédula, sorprendida y quien sabe que más se apresuro a decirme — quiero que entiendas que todo se lleva de la mano... tener confianza en ti misma, como tu forma de vestir, tus gestos... pero los movimientos que hagas son el punto de partida._

— _No entiendo._

— _Como por ejemplo... si tus movimientos fueran un caminar de perdedor, entonces la gente te vera como tal._

— _Temari... pero ¿como me doy cuenta de que camino como perdedor? — pregunte, porque sinceramente no entendía._

— _Depende, como te sientas lo reflejas. — Pensó — por eso todo se lleva de la mano — se revolvió el cabello — si te sientes segura de ti misma, lo proyectaras con tu vestimenta... con tu mirada y con tus movimientos. Es por eso muy importante el primer punto, Sakura._

— _Creo entender._

— _¿En serio? — pregunto sorprendida. — en resumen... tus movimientos tienen que ser sensuales... como los de un felino que llegan ser sigilosos, lentos pero precisos. — Sonrío con malicia — hazte notar pero sin llamar la atención, se elegante en cada paso que hagas, derrocha sensualidad. — abrió los ojos como si se hubiera olvidado de algo — Recuerda la regla de oro._

— _¿La regla de oro... cual es?_

— _Despertar la curiosidad de los demás... ¿entendido?_

— _Lo intentare, Temari — sonreí — gracias._

— _No has entendido — no hable para que continuara — no quedaran en intentos y yo me encargare de esto._

— Así fue el comienzo de nuestra amistad.

— Hizo un gran trabajo esa tal Temari — comento Sai.

— Lo acepto — dijo Ino con los ojos cerrados. — Pero tengo una duda.

— ¿Duda? — preguntamos a la vez Sai y yo.

— ¿Quien es Gaara-kun? — lo pregunto con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona, sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de un color rosado tenue.

— Gaara-kun — susurre — es un amigo.

— ¿Amigo? — pregunto esta vez Sai. — Cuéntame de él.

_Había pasado una semana desde que había llegado a Suna y no me acostumbraba, era verdad que deseaba irme de Konoha pero nunca pensé que en Suna iba a estar tan sola, extrañaba tanto a Ino como a Sai. Una amiga de mis padres del hospital donde ahora ellos pertenecían, les dio una gran idea que era sacar a pasear a su perro y así sacarme a mí, aun no estoy segura si lo hizo para que yo lo sacara a él o viceversa. Y es por esa gran idea que ando con un gran perro de color café en el parque que me dijeron que era muy concurrido._

— _Vamos bonito — apure al labrador._

_Estábamos "bonito" y yo caminando sobre la orilla de un lago que era el centro del parque, donde había muchos árboles, juegos, mesas, se podían apreciar familias, amigos y parejas. _

_Bonito se había sentado en una sombra que se me apeteció también, así que me senté apoyándome en el tronco mientras la mascota estaba alado, como un buen perro guardián, era un día soleado, pero a la vez tenia una suave y fresca brisa. Al estar mucho tiempo recostados bajo la sombra me relaje a tal grado que mis sentidos empezaron a estar alertas, tanto que escuchaba todo tipo de sonido, cuando empecé a caer en los brazos de Morfeo me llamo la curiosidad una melodía que se escuchaba a lo lejos estaba llena de nostalgia, era hermosa._

_En ese momento Bonito se paro y se fue corriendo, tarde en salir del asombro por lo veloz que iba y cuando lo hice me fui tras él gritando._

— _Bonito... ¡para! _

_Iba corriendo tras él, pude percibir los ladridos más cerca, como la melodía. Y pude observar a un chico a lo lejos que estaba tocando el violín, supuse que era el causante de tan triste pero hermosa música. No me pare en ningún momento, pude analizar que el labrador iba a la dirección del chico así que apresure el paso._

_A unos metros antes de llegar a mi presa - Bonito- me pare en seco ante la imagen que pude ver con tanto horror y vergüenza que pasó enfrente de mí._

_Bonito sobre el chico de tocaba la melodía y con el violín todo magullado, las cuerdas rotas incluso a la distancia pude ver que se había roto._

_Me acerque y pude apreciar que el labrador aun no se había levantado y espantada pregunte._

— _¿Estas bien, bonito? — error... el chico pelirrojo levanto la mirada hacia mi y pude observar unos ojos de color aguamarina... su mirada estaba llena de confusión y su ceño estaba fruncido._

— _¿Bonito? — me sonroje. — Estoy bien... supongo. _

— _Me alegro... perdón por lo de antes — hice una pequeña reverencia. — Levántate, Bonito. — sentí una mirada incrédula. — Perdón... es que el se llama así — señale al perro._

— _¿Este es tu perro? — se levanto Bonito y se puso alado mío con la cola moviéndose, dirigí mi mirada hacia chico que aún estaba en el piso y pude observar que tenía un pequeño tatuaje que se escondía detrás de algunos mechones de cabello; sus ojos estaban hermosos, su cabello era rebelde de color rojo... sin duda era mas que "bonito" me sonroje al solo pensar en eso y fue cuando me di cuenta que no había contestado._

— _No... _

— _¿No? — me pregunto en forma incrédula, ya que el labrador estaba muy feliz alado mío. — Parece lo contrario... ¿Donde esta mi violín? — abrí los ojos con horror, no se había dado cuenta. Se paro para buscarlo yo me quede arrodillada junto al perro — No puede ser — pude escuchar, me sentí fatal y sin querer unas pequeñas lagrimas de culpa salieron deslizándose sobre mis mejillas un tanto sonrosadas._

— _Discúlpame — no pude aguantar un sollozo. — Fue mi culpa... Bonito y yo estábamos acostados... y sin querer escuchamos tu melodía y se hecho a correr... yo soy muy lenta — sollozo tras sollozo pude terminar la oración._

_Levante la mirada y pude ver que él la tenía puesta en mi, me sonroje aun más y agache la mirada._

— _¿Escuchaste mi melodía?_

— _Fue sin querer... discúlpame._

— _¿Veredicto? — me pregunto, yo alce la mirada confundida. — ¿Que te pareció?_

— _Hermosa. — pude observar una sonrisa arrogante... como la de Sasuke._

— _Por esta vez te perdono... Bonito — se dirigió al perro — ¿Como te llamas?_

— _Haruno Sakura. — Me dio la mano para levantarme — ¿Y... tú? _

— _Sabaku No Gaara._

— Así que regresaste al parque para encontrarte de nuevo con Gaara-kun ¿Eh? — pregunto Ino. — Y fue que te encontraste con su hermana.

— Yo regrese para ofrecerle dinero... por lo de su violín. — desvíe la mirada avergonzada.

— Buen pretexto, frentona. — levanto el pulgar en forma de aprobación. — Imagino que Gaara ah de ser muy guapo para hacerte olvidar al Uchiha... — paro de inmediato — Mejor cuenta... ¿Gaara no tiene un hermano? — me pregunto con cara maliciosa.

— Kankuro — sonreí — hermano mayor de Gaara; es muy guapo, el juega en un equipo de fútbol americano en su escuela, su forma de ser... es sobre protectora, agradable ¿que puedo decir? es un gran chico — al ver la cara de Ino sonreí y pude notar que Sai había endurecido la mirada desde que empecé mi relato de los hermanos Sabaku No. — ¿Te encuentras bien, Sai?

— ¡Claro que lo esta! Esta feliz... que hayas encontrado buenos amigos en Suna — dijo alegre Ino. — Pero ahora estamos nosotros — sonrió — Y como nosotros no hay dos.

— ¡Lo se! — Hice un mohín — nunca tuve intención de cambiarlos.

— Lo sabemos, fea.

— Tiene razón, Sai.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Después de toda la tarde platicando ahora sobre lo que había sido la vida de Ino, que estudiaba en la facultad de Diseño, como me dijo Sai. Incluso me comentaron que siempre salían Ino y Sai, me dio mucho gusto que a pesar de los años ellos no se dejaron de ver... no como yo. Que me aleje de todo y de todos que me recordara Konoha... pero sin éxito.

Me regrese a la casa de los Uchiha, era hora que Mikoto y Fugaku se fueran y como prometí tenía que estar antes de su hora de partida.

— Se portan bien, Sasu-chan... Sakura-chan — asentí con una sonrisa, mientras Sasuke tenía expresión seria desde que me había encontrado con Sai en la entrada.

— _Nos vemos Fea — se acerco a mi pasando sus brazos sobre mi espalda, acercarnos aún más de lo que estábamos. — Sasuke esta viéndonos — y sin querer devolví el abrazo. Nos separamos y me vio a los ojos, estaba nerviosa por tanta cercanía. — ¿Que sientes por Gaara? — me pregunto con la cabeza gacha, me sorprendió un tanto que haya lo mencionado. — No quiero que me reemplaces._

— _Así que es eso... — le devolví el abrazo, todo ante la mirada de el azabache — Gaara y tu son muy diferentes — lo veo a los ojos manteniendo el abrazo — Te quiero mucho, Sai._

— _¿Vaz a entrar? — escuche que dijo Sasuke._

— _Nos vemos, Sai._

— No se preocupe, tía... tío — hice reverencia a cada uno con educación.

— Ya hablamos... no quiero sorpresas ¿entendido? — esta vez fue Fugaku con una expresión seria que fácilmente puede competir con la de Sasuke.

— Hmp.

— Si.

— Adiós — se despidió de cada uno mi tía Mikoto. — Regresamos en dos semanas.

— Buen viaje — lo dijimos juntos Sasuke y yo.

Después de que se fueron, Sasuke se fue a su habitación sin decir nada y yo a la mía, el personal de servicio se fue a los minutos de que se fueron mis tíos. Pasaron las horas, me encontraba leyendo en mi habitación hasta que me inundaron recuerdos de esta tarde incluso de Suna.

Me estaba quedando dormida, pero un ruido fue que saliera de mi estado relajado, abrí los ojos... al parecer iba hacer una noche con tormenta. Y lo que tenía miedo desde niña eran los truenos, puede ser un tanto infantil... pero no me importaba.

Me pare de la cama y empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi habitación. Ya había pasado tiempo y la tormenta no bajaba la intensidad que tuvo al principio incluso podría jurar que estaba peor. No había gente del servicio... no estaban mis tíos... no estaba Itachi... estaba sola. - abrí los ojos con sorpresa -.

— Sasuke...

— _Algo que tienes que recordar... es que a los hombres les gusta sentirse héroes — me dijo Temari con aire burlesco._

— _¿Héroes? — me sentí confundida. _

— _Les gusta saber que ellos te pueden proteger. _

— _¿Ser débil ante él?_

— _No malinterpretes — cerro los ojos — Es muy diferente ser débil... a una chica indefensa y muy astuta. — cerro aún mas los ojos, cuando me vio mi cara de desconcierto. — Por ejemplo... hay una serpiente en tu cama... vas con él y después de que te ayude a sacar ese reptil le dices un "tengo miedo... ¿te puedes quedar conmigo?" — y sonrío al ver mi cara roja — también puede servir con ratones...tormentas, a lo que tengas miedo... ¡solo aprovecha el momento!_

— _Una pregunta... — me vio con frustración — ¿Que demonios va hacer una serpiente en mi cama? — reímos ambas._

Estaba enfrente de la habitación de Sasuke, estaba la tormenta en su apogeo... en realidad no iba a actuar el nerviosismo... toco suavemente y logro escuchar un bufido y un "¿que paso?" abro la puerta lentamente.

***.*.*.*.***

Me sentía irritado y cansado. Después de la ida de mis padres quería estar solo, no quería verla. Toda la tarde me la pase con los chicos, pero mi mente andaba muy distraída - bufe - Cuando entre a mi habitación me di un buen baño y me deje llevar por mi cansancio y mis recuerdos.

Escucho un ruido muy fuerte y es cuando me doy cuenta que había una tormenta, cuando me empecé a acomodar para seguir con mi sueño, escucho un golpe muy débil.

— ¿Que paso?

— Soy Sakura. — levante una ceja confundido. — ¿Puedo pasar? — después de mi debate interior accedí. — Disculpa... Sasuke-kun — y podía verla parada enfrente de mi cama, con su pijama que consistía en un short muy corto de color verde y una pequeña blusa sin mangas del mismo color; además su expresión no es como las anteriores... esta era una con temor e indefensa y fue cuando recordé que a ella le temían las tormentas.

— ¿Que paso, Sakura?

— ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy contigo? — ensanche los ojos, estaba tan obscuro que no podía verme pero yo a ella si. No podría dormir con Sakura en estas circunstancias — Por favor... Sasuke-kun.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? Espero y les guste :P y si no.. tambien diganme! por cierto... acepto reclamos, criticas, opiniones, lo que les gustaria y lo que no. _

_¿Por cierto... les gustaría algo mas subido de tono al siguiente cap? xD_

_¡Su opinion me importa..!_

_Bueno esta vez dire... ¡Que tengan un buen inicio de semana! Portense mal.. como sea xD_

_Uchihasasku es feliz con un rw :P _

_¡Nos leemos despues!_

_Besos mis chicas preciosas._

* * *

**UchihaSasku**

**¿RW?**


	6. Despues de la Tormenta

**_¡Hola!_**

_Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, en fin... han sido unos días muy agitados; ya entré a mi ultimo semestre de la carrera ¡puff! ya se imaginaran... pero les avizo que no dejare esta historia, ahora si, soy una de ustedes -lectora- y se como se siente el pasar de los dias y que no vean actualización xD. Espero ser constante en las "contis" antes me tardaba una semana y eso que andaba de "vaga" jeje ahora seran dos semanas en subir. De por si tengo muchos distractores y ahora si le contamos escuela, tesis y practicas estare saturada; no pretendo que sea un pretexto porque como lo dije una vez... no me gustan, solo espero que me comprendan =)_

_Pasando al capitulo espero darle gusto a todas... una chica me pidio celos desde el punto de vista de Sasuke e incluso me contestarón mi pregunta, sobre si querian que subiera de tono el capitulo xD. **Gracias** por todos sus comentarios... ¡en serio chicas! por todos sus alertas, sus favoritos por todo -US- esta feliz. Tambien a las chicas que no estan inscritas en la pagina y dejan un comentario **¡Gracias!** _

_Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto, lo uso sin fines de lucro xD_

_Advertencias: AU y un poco de OoC ... Esta narrado por **Sasuke**. Las palabras en cursiva son recuerdos espero no confundirlos. ¡Ah si... lemon! ¿como se pudo olvidar?_

**_¡Arriba el telón!_**

* * *

**Mi Dulce Venganza**

Capitulo 6 "Después de la Tormenta"

_Por: UchihaSasku_

— Por favor... Sasuke-kun. — me pidió con voz pausada. Estaba en el pie de mi cama, mientras afuera había una tormenta que podría aventurarme al decir que no acabaría hasta en la mañana, ella tenía miedo eso era notorio, su expresión era diferente... su mirada era como ese día... llena de temor. La observo de nuevo su pijama es tan infantil como sexy, empieza a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa, talvez por mi silencio; recorro con la mirada su cintura tan pequeña, sus anchas caderas, sus hombros desnudos que se observaban claramente una piel nívea y cremosa, sus facciones tan delicadas y a la vez tan marcadas, sus ojos de un color verde tan misterioso de los que te dicen todo y a la vez nada, sin duda me quede embelesado en ellos.

— Como quieras. — mencione lo mas indiferente que podía mientras hacia espacio para Sakura. La observo y su mirada había cambiado ya no tenía esa mirada temerosa... su sonrisa estaba ladeada y su mirada estaba escrutándome detenidamente.

Veo como sube lentamente a la cama, sin perder contacto visual gatea hacía mí, con esa sonrisa pasmada en sus labios que la hace ver tan orgullosa de si misma. Se posiciona encima de mi, mientras yo levanto la ceja intrigado por la actitud y cuando estoy apunto de abrir la boca para protestar, ella me pone un dedo en mi boca silenciándome, su cara esta separada por centímetros de la mía, nuestros aromas se mezclan, nuestras miradas se cruzan, su sonrisa se ensancha más.

Siento una presión sobre mis labios, abro los ojos sorprendido al sentir una pequeña mordida en mi labio inferior; abro la boca dándole acceso a lo que ella gimió gustosa, siento su lengua explorarme succionando mis labios; se acomoda lentamente arriba de mi, ya que estaba sobre mí, en posición de cuatro. Siento su cuerpo moverse, un vai ven lento, mis manos que hasta ahora estaban calmadas, agarran su cintura para pegarla más -si fuera necesario- al notar que seguí el juego veo un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto. Siento como sus manos están acariciando mi cabello y mi cuello, mientras el beso continua; mis manos sedientos de explorar el cuerpo de mi acompañante se introducen en su pequeña camisa para tener acceso a su cintura, mientras su cuerpo hace movimientos que me están excitando a continuar con mi trabajo.

Nos separamos del beso por falta de aire, nuestras respiraciones están agitadas y nos miramos con deseo, ella empieza a besar mi cuello y siento como una mano de ella va entrando por debajo de mi playera tocando mi pecho a lo que enseguida se pone tenso al sentir tan delicado rose. Mientras tanto mi mano esta recorriendo su cintura y su abdomen, hasta que decido bajarla lentamente y meterla debajo de su short -ella jadeo de nuevo- empiezo a masajear, siento como su mano se adentro a mi boxer y empieza a acariciar mi miembro y a tanto placer que estoy sintiendo no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido, su sonrisa se ensancha aún más.

Presiono sus músculos, siento como se tensa sobre mí, subo la mano sobre toda su espalda repartiendo acaricias, su pequeña cintura, su estrechas caderas hasta que la detengo al darme cuenta que no traía sostén, al parecer lee la mente ya que me ve con una sonrisa llena de descaro y se moja lentamente los labios; se separa de mí, sentándose a horcajadas, agarra mis manos y las lleva por debajo de su camisa, mis manos se posicionan en sus pechos mientras sus manos están arriba de las mías y con ayuda de ellas empiezo a rosar con mis yemas todo su contorno y pellizco sus pezones, están redondos y duros pero no tan grandes pero lo suficiente para cubrirlos con mis manos; ella empieza a mover mis manos con prisa mientras mueve su cadera arriba de mi pelvis.

Mis manos ya sin ayuda empiezan a jugar con los pezones ya erectos, ella sigue con sus movimientos de vai ven mientras acaricia sobre mi ropa mi entrepierna, a estas alturas me había sentado apoyándome sobre la cabecera de la cama. Ella detiene mi juego, hay un cruce de miradas lascivas, sonríe de una forma conocida para mí, se acerca a darme un fugaz beso y lentamente se quita su camisa dando paso a su desnudes, puedo observar en toda su gloria esos pechos que segundos antes eran el objeto de mis deseos y los suspiros que me regalaba Sakura al sentir mis manos; sin perder tiempo me acerco a ellos y empiezo a besar uno de ellos, mientras con el otro lo acaricio de una forma lenta con mis manos mientras ella arquea su espalda, juego con su pezón de nuevo; lamo, succiono, beso, mordisqueo, acaricio y escucho a Sakura gemir y alentarme más ¿Como no podría excitarme? ella me quita la playera lenta y tortuosamente.

Empieza a dejar rastros de besos en todo mi pecho, agarra mis manos y las posiciona arriba de mi cabeza para darse mas espacio, llega a mi rostro y me besa de una forma urgente, pasional y entregada. Hace mas duro el agarre y empieza a besar mi cuello y de nuevo desciende hasta llegar a mis boxer, lentamente me posiciono de una forma mas cómoda sobre la cama. Antes de bajar mis boxer me mira y sonríe de una forma traviesa e inocente que me éxito aún más, baja los boxer y deja ver mi miembro todo excitado y firme, veo como ella relamió sus labios mientras se acerca a él.

Sentí como empezó a lamer la punta de mi pene, me estremecí al instante, empezó a lamerlo, todo lentamente mientras nunca dejo de mirarme, podía sentir sus pezones erectos en mis piernas y muslos; agarré, arrugué, tiré la sabana de la cama, era un placer tan grande y placentero el que Sakura me ofrecía. Siento como esparce besos por todo el miembro hasta llegar a la punta y lo mete tan lento y tortuoso a su garganta que solo pude soltar un jadeo a tan placentero movimiento, empezó a recorrerlo dejando rastro de saliva alrededor de él, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba mientras mi respiración aumentaba y ella jadeaba, sentía como palpitaba mi entrepierna... me iba a correr.

Sakura deja de hacer el tan placentero trabajo, dirigí mi mirada para ver la causa, pero ella solo sonrío y se empezó a despojar del restante de su pijama, mientras yo me empecé a acariciar imaginándome que eran sus manos y sin querer solté un bufido; veo como la mano de Sakura empieza a jugar con sus labios y baja hasta sus senos y empieza a acariciar el contorno de ellos y lentamente desciende por su pecho hasta llegar a su cavidad y comienza a darse placer, empezó a gemir hasta que me quito la mano del pene y la llevo hasta donde estaba la suya segundos antes, pude sentir su parte toda caliente y húmeda, me excite aún más si era posible, metí un dedo donde antes ocupaba el de ella, movía su clítoris y podía escuchar jadeos y susurros, ella empezó a moverse con ritmo a mis movimientos cuando sentí que sus estrechas paredes estaban apretando mi dedo, ella lo retira y a mi atenta mirada se lo mete a su boca.

Sin descaro se subió arriba de mí mientras agarro mi pene y se lo acomodo en su cavidad mientras yo empecé a succionar su pezón y con mi otra mano ayudaba a Sakura; al sentir su estrecho espacio solté un gemido ronco, empecé con pequeños movimientos de pelvis, mientras ella comenzó con brincos circulares, la apretaba más hacía mi, los dos nos unimos frenéticamente a un vai ven sincronizado, la habitación se fundía en gemidos con respiraciones aceleradas, en jadeos pidiendo más...

— Sakura...

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... — grito mi nombre, mientras los movimientos no paraban — Sasu-ke... — se empezó a escuchar lejos el gemido — ¡Sasuke! — abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al a Sakura aún parada en el pie de mi cama y cabe mencionar que vestida — ¿Estas bien? — imagino que mi cara era un poema, pero lo que no era imaginación era mi estado... estaba todo excitado y sentía palpitaciones en mi entrepierna y pude notar un gran problema todo abultado debajo de la colcha.

— ¿Que quieres? — pregunte irritado.

— Te pregunte... ¿Que si me podía dormir contigo? — Hizo un mohín molesta — Por favor...Sasuke-kun — podía jurar que arrastro de una forma provocativa mi nombre como un gemido y al instante sentí una palpitación que me decía que la atendiera.

— Esta bien — al aceptar, Sakura no tardo para subirse a la cama y acomodarse alado de mi -caliente- cuerpo y como si la piel de Sakura quemara me aleje.

— ¿Estas bien? — me pregunto preocupada.

— Hmp.

— ¿Sabes yo te puedo ayudar? — Voltee a verla, a tal ofrecimiento — Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. — Me levante de la cama con sumo cuidado para que no viera mi abultado problema — ¿A donde vas?

— Me voy a bañar.

— No hace calor.

— Yo tengo calor... Sa-ku-ra. — al deletrear su nombre sus mejillas se pusieron de un color carmesí adorable... sin duda Sakura era bipolar y con ese pensamiento salí de mi habitación a dirigirme al baño más lejos de la casa, no podía entrar al mío sin duda me escucharía.

Al llegar al baño mas lejano de mi habitación me dispuse a abrir el grifo para que corriera el agua mientras me despojaba de las ropas, al quitarme el boxer jadee al sentir un rose que me provoque con intención. Los recuerdos de mi -erótico- sueño invadieron mi mente mientras empecé a acariciar mi pene, me imaginaba que eran las manos de Sakura que hacían el trabajo como en mi resiente fantasía; me posicione bajo el agua y podía sentir el tibio liquido recorrer por mi cuerpo, haciéndome extasiar aún más, al pensar que podría ser la saliva de Sakura que tocaba mi pene, el vai ven se hizo más rápido; podía imaginar a Sakura quitándose la camisa arriba de mi, mientras se contoneaba de forma insinuante, al agarrar mis manos y llevarlas a sus senos mientras su movimiento me hacia jadear como animal, mi respiración se acelero aún más al recordar como se posiciono arriba de mi brincando y pegarse aún más con ayuda de mis manos.

Pude sentir un líquido caliente en mi mano y pude soltar un sonoro y ronco gemido; cambie el agua de caliente a fría y me dispuse a calmarme para llegar a dormir tranquilamente, cogí una toalla para secarme y al darme cuenta se me había olvidado la ropa, me golpee interiormente. Me acomode la toalla en la cintura y me dirigí a mi recamara pensando que lo más lógico que Sakura se había quedado dormida.

Pero al darme cuenta de la realidad... era fácil distinguir mi error en una ecuación tan sencilla, Sakura más tormenta y menos compañía es igual a insomnio. Cuando abrí la puerta y me vio pude ver su cara llena de tranquilidad, pero al darse cuenta de como venía vestido... o mejor dicho... como no estaba vestido, frunció la mirada volteando la cara a un lado.

— ¡Sinvergüenza!

— Hmp.

Pude notar como me veía de reojo poniéndose roja, mientras escogía mi ropa y meterme al baño de mi cuarto para cambiarme. Al salir ya vestido pude observar mi cama... y de nuevo vinieron imágenes a mi cabeza, negué levemente como si así se fueran y también podía ver a Sakura sentada viéndome, solté un suspiro y me acerque a la cama y agarre mi almohada y una sabana.

— ¿Que haces?

— ¿No es obvio?

— Por eso te pregunto — frunció el entrecejo al ver que me disponía a alejarme de la cama.

— No dormiré contigo... tan cerca. — levantó la ceja.

— No te haré nada...Sasuke. — se burlo, eso no me preocupaba de hecho... era al contrario y pude ver una sonrisa ladeada en su cara — si no quieres — ensancho aún más la sonrisa y pude ver detenidamente como se mordió su labio inferior, la ignore y me di la vuelta. — No te vayas...por favor.

— No me iré — voltee a verla — me dormiré en el sillón.

No era sano para mí, revivir las imágenes de mi sueño con Sakura a pocos centímetros de mí, observe como se acomodaba en la cama y su respiración empezó a ser regular dándose paso al mundo de los sueños.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Podía escuchar un sonido electrónico -era mi celular- al querer levantarme por el dichoso aparato, sentí un impedimento sobre mi cuerpo abrí los ojos despacio por la luz que iluminaba mi habitación. Al acostúmbrame pude ver una caballera rosada sobre mí, ahora abrí aún más los ojos al recordar aquellas imágenes del sueño y de mi encuentro en la ducha, al corroborar que estábamos vestidos, relaje mi expresión y escuchó que suena de nuevo el celular, localizo el aparato a un lado del sillón, hago todo lo posible por tomarlo y no mover a Sakura.

— Hmp.

— ¡Buenos días, teme! — grito Naruto del otro lado de la bocina. — ¿Porque tardaste tanto?

— No grites dobe... me acabas de levantar.

— ¡Eres un flojo, teme! — grito de nuevo, ¿No le había dicho que lo dejara de hacer? — Hace horas que salio el sol.

— No te pongas a cantar. — me burle y escuche como soplo enojado — ¿Para que me hablas?

— Para confirmarte la salida con los chicos al parque.

— Se me había olvidado — acepte susurrando, empecé a sentir como Sakura se movía sobre mi, haciendo pequeños gruñidos de molestia. — No te muevas — le dije a Sakura.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Naruto — ¿Que son esos ruidos? — escuche a Naruto en segundo plano, Sakura se estaba despertando y hacía movimientos bruscos y contando que los dos nos encontramos en un sillón, no era muy cómodo.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — me llamo Sakura con una voz muy modorra, abre los ojos al percatarse que estaba invadiendo mi espacio — ¿Que haces debajo de mi? — ella me pregunto con voz enfadada... ¿enojada?

— Lo mismo te pregunto, Sakura — la quite de encima, mientras me seguía mirando con enfado — Te recuerdo que yo me dormí en el sillón.

— Hmp. — ¿contesto? arrugue mi entrecejo al esperar una contestación que no iba a llegar.

— ¿Teme? — escuche a lo lejos.

— ¿Teme? — repitió la pelirrosa, rodee los ojos; se me había olvidado al dobe en el teléfono.

— Voy para allá, dobe. — colgué.

— ¿A donde vas, Sasuke-kun? — me pregunto Sakura, como si no hubiera pasado nada -cosa que me molesto-.

— No te interesa.

— Oh, vamos Sasuke — rogó haciendo un puchero — no me quiero quedar sola.

— Háblale a tu amigo Sai.

— Hoy quiero estar contigo, Sasuke — sonrío.

— Hmp.

— ¿Hmp? ¡Esa no es una contestación! — aclamo, Sakura a lo que sonreí de forma burlona.

— Entonces contesta — levanto una ceja al no saber de que estaba hablando — ¿Que hacías arriba de mi? — note sus mejillas rosadas y volteo la cara — contesta... o no hay trato.

— Tenía miedo — confeso tímidamente — y recordé que antes me protegías de las tormentas. — sin querer recordé momentos atrás.

— _Sasuke-kun ¡tengo miedo! — sollozo Sakura, mientras se pegaba más a mí, estábamos en la sala de su casa que ahora sin luz por culpa de la "pequeña" tormenta mientras sus padres se habían quedado en el hospital de Konoha — ¡No te vayas! — me pidió de forma suplicante mientras agarraba más mi camisa del uniforme._

— _No lo haré — la calme y era verdad ¿quien en su sano juicio saldría en medio de una tormenta? — Solo es una tormenta — mencione de una forma tranquila -¡claro! solo es una tormenta si estamos en un lugar seguro- ella me miro de una forma mas calmada, era verdad que apenas teníamos dos semanas de novios pero ya sabia como calmarla; pase mi brazo por su espalda y la acomode sobre mi, mientras me acomodaba en el sofá de la sala._

— _Gracias, Sasuke-kun._

— Vístete con ropa deportiva — ordene volteando mi cara al recordar — iremos al parque.

— ¡Si!

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

— ¡Sakura-chan! — grito el dobe como si no hubiera un mañana, rodee los ojos mientras Sakura le regalo una sonrisa — ¡Que linda te vez! — grito de nuevo... ¿no sabrá hablar normal? mi vista se dirigió a mi pelirosa acompañante, traía unos short a medio muslo de color negro y una playera sin mangas de color azul marino -mi favorito- se veía bien, tenía que admitir que Sakura tenía un cuerpo hermoso y con ese short, sus piernas se podían apreciar mas largas y torneadas.

— Gracias, Naruto-kun — levante la ceja al escuchar el sufijo... era su segunda vez que lo veía y lo trataba como si lo hubiera conocido desde pañales. — Espero que no se molesten, por venir — lo dijo de una forma muy tímida a tal acto levante la otra ceja sorprendido — Sasuke me invito. — termino de decir con una sonrisa... y no pude contener un bufido al darme cuenta que había quitado el "kun" en mi nombre.

— No te preocupes, Sakura-san.

— No me hables así, Neji-kun.

— Esta bien, Sakura. — le regalo una sonrisa al ser correspondida.

— ¿Venimos a jugar o a platicar? — mencione al cansarme de escuchar tanta palabrería.

— Tiene razón, Sasuke — me apoyo Shikamaru — ¿Juegas Sakura? — todos nos miramos concertados a la pregunta, siempre habíamos jugado basquetbol en equipos de dos y ahora sobraba uno.

— ¿Puedo jugar? — pregunto Sakura mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

— Ocupa mi lugar... vas con Neji — señalo al susodicho con la mano.

— No era mi intención que no jugaras, Shikamaru-kun. — susurro la pelirosa con culpa en su mirada, ¿Como era posible que cambiara tan rápido de humor?

— No te preocupes, Sakura-chan — dijo Naruto sin gritar mientras se acercaba a ella, me dio curiosidad el cambio tan repentino en el dobe. — Shikamaru es... ¡Un flojo! — solté un suspiro... sabía que no era normal.

Veo como Sakura y Neji se acercan para planear su forma de ataque contra Naruto y yo, Neji le esta explicando unas cosas mientras ella se empieza a reír... ¿De que se estará riendo? levanto la ceja intrigado... Neji no era de las personas que cuentan chistes o de los que te hacen reír.

— ¿Me estas escuchando, teme? — la voz del dobe se hacia presente en mi, después de ver la escena del equipo contrario, voltee a verlo y bufe veo como roda los ojos y me pregunta — ¿Que pasa, te vez más enojado de costumbre? — trato de burlarse pero mi mirada solo busco de nuevo a la pelirosa — ¿Estas enojado con Sakura-chan?

— Hmp.

— Entonces si es con ella — determino el dobe. — ¿Que pasa con ella?

— Nada.

— ¿Entonces?

— Ya dije que nada — mencione cansado — Encárgate de Neji — le ordene a Naruto — Imagino que el balón se lo dejará a Sakura como finta.

— Hmp — "contesto" Naruto... ¿Ahora porque todos contestaban así?

Empezó el juego y como supuse el balón se lo había dejado a Sakura y donde sorprendentemente anoto, ella va hasta donde Neji y lo abraza con emoción por haber anotado una canasta -bufe- eso hasta el dobe podía, volteo a verlo y me doy cuenta que se había juntado a la celebración del equipo contrario, siento como entrecejo se frunce.

Ahora era el turno de sacar por parte de Neji, el dobe lo bloqueaba así que el balón fue desviado hacía mí - sonreí- lo tome con rapidez mientras me acercaba y veía a Sakura que me retaba con la mirada, y era un reto que eh de decir iba a ganar; antes de llegar a ella lo lance y como era de suponerse anote, el valor de la canasta era mayor que él anterior, así que íbamos con la delantera.

Así estuvo el primer tiempo, puntos para nosotros, para ellos empate, desempate, y al final nosotros íbamos ganando por tres puntos.

Después de nuestro descanso, observe que repetían la misma técnica, Neji le iba a pasar el balón a Sakura pero Naruto y tomo el balón y me lo arrojo pero ella venia hacía mí; así que me puse de espaladas y pude sentir como Sakura se pegaba a mí, sentía el roce de sus senos incluso su respiración en mi oído, con sus manos me rozaba mis costados para alcanzar el balón pero lo que me sorprendió -aún más- fue cuando se pego a mí y me susurro un gemido y soltó un "Sasuke-kun", en ese preciso momento vinieron imágenes a mi donde Sakura saltaba arriba de mí; ella se dio cuenta e inmediatamente me quito el balón para hacer una anotación de tres puntos y quedar empate.

Podía escuchar un "Fue genial Sakura-chan" y "Lo hiciste bien, Sakura" me mofe de mí al darme cuenta que había caído en la trampa de Sakura.

— Impresionante — escuche que me habían dicho, voltee la cara y pude ver a Shikamaru que había visto todo el partido debajo de un árbol, me quede callado para que continuara — Sakura tiene control sobre ti.

— Te equivocas.

— Oh, si — levanto la ceja y soltó una sonrisa un poco burlona — "Sasuke-kun".

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

— ¿Que tal me veo, Sasuke-kun? — escuche una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda, volteo lentamente para encontrarme a Sakura que traía un vestido un poco arriba de las rodillas de color morado tipo strapless y ajustado; no pude negar una mirada discreta por todo su cuerpo que estaba ceñido en tan provocativo atuendo, sus hombros desnudos mostrando una piel nívea y suave -gruñí- desvíe la mirada al piso solo para darme cuenta que el vestido estaba a la altura de las rodillas y tenían un par de zapatos altos de color negro que hacían que sus piernas se estilizaran aún más, me voltee para coger las llaves del carro.

— Normal — pude ver como se le desconfiguro la cara, al parecer le baje el ego, no aguante en ladear una sonrisa.

— Me alegro — mintiera que no me sorprendió su respuesta, esperaba otro tipo de reacción — ¿Sabes? — voltee para darle a entender que siguiera a lo que ella sonrío — Tu tampoco te vez muy bien que digamos — tomó su bolso y salió de la casa, me quede estático en la puerta, voltee a verme en el reflejo de un vidrio y me analice, pantalón y zapatos negros y una camisa de manga larga -remangada- de color azul.

— Si me veo bien — solté un gruñido.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

— ¡Me alegro que hayan venido! — grito Sakura hacia sus amigos. Se acercaron para saludar a Sakura y después de unos cuantos "Te vez genial" "Te queda el morado" "¡Que piernas!" -Hmp- la rubia me miro con recelo y no la culpaba después de todo gracias a mi, Sakura se había ido a Suna. Pero si la misma Sakura no me había dicho nada... entonces no iba a aguantar a su amiga... ni mucho menos a las sonrisas del idiota de su amigo, que no me quitaba la mirada de encima -rodee los ojos, solté el aire guardado- seria una noche muy larga. ¿Como demonios acepte salir?

— _¿Y porque te fuiste a Suna, Sakura-chan? — pregunto Naruto, mire a Sakura que en ningún momento titubeo al mirarme, sostenía la mirada y tenía una pequeña sonrisa._

— _Trabajo de mis padres — dijo con simpleza mientras hacia para atrás los hombros restándole importancia al asunto._

— _¿Entonces tienes amigos en Konoha? — esta vez pregunto Shikamaru._

— _Ino y Sai son mis mejores amigos en Konoha — sonrío satisfecha por la respuesta. Los demás estaban atentos a las respuestas de Sakura, pero solo al mencionar a su amigo solté un pequeño bufido._

— _En Suna dejaste amigos ¿verdad? — pregunto de nuevo Shikamaru._

— _Los hermanos Sabaku No. — su sonrisa se había ensanchado aún más y apareció un brillo en sus ojos. _

— _¿Los Sabaku? — inquirió Neji — ¿el chico pelirrojo?_

— _Si, el que viste en la competencia se llama Gaara-kun — el brillo se hizo más intenso al mencionarlo — además de Temari y Kankuro, son mayores que él._

— _¡Ya se! — grito el dobe que hasta ahora esta perdido en otro mundo — ¡Tenemos que conocer tus amigos de Konoha!_

— _Buena idea, Naruto — sonrío feliz Sakura, mientras Neji cerró los ojos y Shikamaru bostezo. — ¿Si podemos verdad, Sasuke?_

— _¿Podemos? — Inquirí molesto — No puedo y no quiero._

— _¿No puedes?... ¡No tienes nada que hacer! — alego exaltada, mientras Naruto me miraba con el ceño fruncido._

— _No quiero._

— _Vamos teme... si no vas tu ¡Sakura-chan no va! — grito el dobe y ahora Neji y Shikamaru me miraban. ¿A que hora este trío me cambiaban por ella? ¡Vaya amigos! desvíe la mirada y pude ver a Sakura mirándome esperando una respuesta, mientras con su mirada me pedía de favor que accediera._

— _Esta bien._

Y aquí estaba esperando a mis "amigos" mientras Sakura estaba de lo más animada; ahora que los veía a los tres juntos no pude dejar de pensar que ellos me miraban con recelo, enojo y quien sabe que más... pero Sakura no lo hacía ¿Ella habrá olvidado lo que hice?

Después de un rato llegaron y se hicieron las presentaciones adecuadas, yo estaba alejado de todos viendo como platicaban o mejor dicho como los rubios parloteaban.

Entramos al lugar, estaba obscuro con luces parpadeantes y de colores diferentes y que decir de la gente... estaba a reventar el lugar. Nos guiaron en la planta alta del lugar y enseguida nos trajeron las bebidas; después de un rato de plática los rubios el idiota -Sai- y Sakura se bajaron a la pista de baile, mientras Neji se había ido por más bebidas y Shikamaru estaba viendo con desinterés la planta baja.

— ¿Porque no bajas? — inquirió el de coleta.

— ¿Porque no lo haces tu? — sonreímos ambos.

— Yo no soy el que cuida a Sakura. — determino con una sonrisa.

— Yo no cuido a Sakura.

— ¿Ah, no? — Pregunto con descaro pasmado en sus ojos — ¿Entonces lo es Sai?

— Supongo.

— Supones bien. — finalizo con una sonrisa levantando la mano haciendo una seña a que volteara hacia la dirección de la pista.

Pude alcanzar a ver entre la multitud una cabellera de color rosa distinguiendo a Sakura inmediatamente y pude ver que alado de ella estaban los rubios bailando de lo mas animados mientras ella se encontraba con...Sai.

Tenia una sonrisa pasmada en su cara al ver la sonrisa de Sakura, ella estaba entretenida bailando mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba más a él... sentí como mi entrecejo se frunció al presenciar esa escena... ¿Sakura porque no lo alejaba? ¿No eran amigos? ¿Los amigos hacen eso? ¿Que tipos de amigos tenia Sakura? ¿Así eran los de Suna? vi como ella levantaba los brazos hacia el cuello de él, mientras el idiota la recorría con sus manos -bufe enojado-. La canción cambio a una más movida y pude ver como ella se ponía de espaldas a él y hacia movimientos más lentos mientras él no quitaba sus asquerosas manos del cuerpo de Sakura.

Ino y Naruto se habían unido al baile quedando en fila con una Sakura en medio del dobe y del idiota, haciendo que ahora las manos de Naruto agarraban una parte de la cintura de ella y la otra a Ino mientras tanto el idiota tenia las manos en las caderas de Sakura; hacían movimientos más rítmicos y sugerentes, pude ver como Sai se aproximaba al cuello de ella y como le decía algo.

Me pare.

— ¿Pasa algo? — indago curioso Shikamaru que estaba hablando con Neji.

— Nada.

No sabía ni porque me molestaba en esto, Sakura es libre de hacer lo que sea con quien quiera -entrecerré los ojos no muy convencido- no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, yo solo jugué con ella... solo eso, si no me importaba lo que hacia antes ahora menos.

Me encontraba en la barra tomando una bebida viendo la pista de baile para ser mas especifico estaba buscando como se divertía mi querida "prima" pero extrañamente note que el idiota no se encontraba con ella incluso pude ver como un hombre mayor se acercaba y le empezaba a decir algo a lo que ella negó y él empezó a forzarla mientras ella lo alejaba pero era persistente

No supe como, pero ya me encontraba a unos pasos de Sakura.

Lo agarre del brazo con fuerza haciendo que él se volteara y me viera, lo fulmine, sentía mi entrecejo arrugado y estaba cabreado no se con quien... si con Sakura por usar ese vestido, si no con el idiota por no estar con ella, si con el tipo que me estaba viendo o conmigo por preocuparme.

Lo solté haciendo que se estampara al suelo.

— No te le acerques — sentencie, iba a replicar pero sus compañeros se lo llevaron.

— Gracias — me susurro Sakura mientras se acercaba y me rodeaba con sus brazos, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar a lo que pase un brazo por su espalda para hacerle entender que estaba ahí.

— ¿Que esta pasando aquí, Sasuke-kun? — levante la mirada y me encontré a Karin.

— ¿Ella es la pelo de chicle? — pregunto de forma burlona Suigetsu y Kabuto solo miraba la escena detrás de ellos con una sonrisa.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si xD_

_Quiero que sean sinceras chicas... ¿como estuvo el lemon? es el segundo que escribo, el primero fue un one-shot -comercial UchihaSasku xD- y bueno con este senti que mejore... jaja asi que ya imaginaran el otro :P_

_Acepto reclamos, comentarios, criticas -constructivas-, sugerencias y ¿porque no? tambien regalos xD._

_¿Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Sai quiere realmente a Sakura? ¿Es solo preocupación por parte de Sasuke? ¡Los antiguos amigos de Sasuke aparecen! ¿Los Sabaku cuando apareceran?_

_¡Su opinion me importa..!_

_Bueno esta vez dire... ¡Que tengan un buen fin e inicio de semana! Portense mal.. xD_

_Uchihasasku es feliz con un rw xD y... ¿Quieren que sea feliz... cierto?_

_¡Nos leemos despues!_

_Un Beso mis chicas preciosas._


End file.
